Eien no Kage
by Risana Ho
Summary: Lazos perdidos, vidas desconocidas, deseos entrelazados y secretos ocultos. ¿Ilusiones? ¿Memorias? ¿Recuerdos quebrantados? Busca. Encuentra tus memorias perdidas, y entenderás la razón de tu maldición.
1. I ¿La pareja destinada?

_**Discleimer**_: Un requisito que no puedo omitir, todos los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-san u.u. Por mi parte, yo no gano nada con esto, sólo poner en práctica mis idealistas ideas del SasuNaru XD

.

**Eien no Kage**

**.**

**I. ¿La pareja destinada?**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_"Todo lo que un día considero su hogar ardía entre las llamas que se alzaban frente a sus ojos. Un brillante tono rojo cubría su campo de visión, provocando sentirse desubicado y confundido. El cielo oscuro se pintaba con la estela carmesí de las extensas flamas del fuego. Escuchando los gritos de las personas, manteniéndose estático en medio del patio exterior sin recordar cómo había llegado afuera de la casa. Trató de dar un paso hacia el frente, pero una mano lo sostuvo del hombro impidiéndoselo, dándole un empujón para retirarlo con prisa del lugar. Esperó saber el porqué de tan repentino acto, pero sus dudas fueron disueltas al mirar con asombro las flechas negras clavadas en el suelo, en el mismo lugar donde segundos antes había estado parado. Alzó la vista quedando paralizado al contemplar un par de fríos ojos rojos, cuyo dueño mostraba una sínica sonrisa._

_No supo cómo reaccionar ante el escalofrió que sufrió su cuerpo._

_Desvió la vista de ese hombre para toparse con la figura de su salvador; su padre. Quien no corrió con tanta suerte como él, su brazo izquierdo había quedado lastimado. Una herida profunda, donde la sangre bermellón se había extendido por la tela blanca de su vestimenta y manchado la suya también. _

—_¡Váyanse de aquí, yo lo detendré! —gritó de repente el hombre, adentrándose entre las llamas._

_Quiso seguirlo, pero algo se lo impidió. No supo porque decidió dar media vuelta y salir corriendo al sentido contrario del enfrentamiento. Confiaba en su padre. No obstante, apenas avanzó unos cuantos metros, la sombra de un sujeto frente a él le impidió proseguir. _

_Dio dos pasos hacia atrás cuando aquella silueta sacó una espada._

_No comprendía su propia manera de actuar._

_¿Por qué no utilizaba su fuerza o su poder para defenderse? ¿Por qué su cuerpo prefería actuar de manera cobarde y retroceder, en vez de enfrentar a su agresor?_

_Sus pies no le respondían, seguían avanzando hacia atrás. A pesar que el cuerpo estaba iluminado por los reflejos de las llamas, no lo reconoció. Pero seguía retrocediendo como si quisiera evitarlo._

_Fue entonces que escuchó un llanto, bajó la mirada para encontrar entre sus brazos a un pequeño niño de casi tres años; sollozando y apretándolo con sus pequeñas manos. No supo comprender de dónde había salido, ni el porqué no notó antes su presencia. _

_No le importaba. Instintivamente lo aferró más a su cuerpo. _

_El sonido de un murmullo indescifrable provocó que su mirada se concentrara al frente._

_Volvió a fijar sus orbes claros en él. Notando que de los ojos de su enemigo escurría sangre._

_Lloraba sangre…"_

.

S&N

.

Parpadeó repetidas veces antes de notar que había quedado dormido nuevamente. Su rostro se mantenía inclinado contra sus brazos colocados sobre sus rodillas. Al estar más consciente de su realidad, levantó ligeramente la cabeza sin despegar su vista del frente, mirando sin atención a las personas que transitaban por la calle de ese pueblo. Cada uno entretenido en sus propios asuntos, sin darle una mirada. Nadie prestaba atención a un pobre _vago _descansando en un callejón. Volvió a bajar su vista, topándose con su mano izquierda vendada. La herida le dolía. No sabía por qué había vuelto a regresar. Justamente al mismo tiempo que tuvo por primera vez esa _pesadilla_. Suspiró. Siempre que cerraba los ojos era lo mismo, pero no debía desanimarse, esperaba encontrar pronto su _principal razón_ de andar deambulando por esa villa. Estiró uno de sus brazos para tomar impulso y levantarse.

No pensaba quedarse todo el día ahí, tenía cosas mejores por hacer. Borró cualquier muestra de somnolencia en sus ojos. Caminó entre las personas que se paseaban por las calles del lugar, el sonido de los comerciantes anunciando sus productos era lo que más escuchaba. Arrugó ligeramente la nariz al sentir los olores intensificados. La higiene no era algo que se mostrara por esos lugares. Las personas lo esquivaban, sus ropas rotas y sucias los alejaban. Con esa capucha cubriendo sus rubios cabellos parecía un mercenario.

Sin embargo, como siempre le pasaba después de _soñar,_ a cada paso que daba, le dolía más la cabeza. No pudo evitar recargarse contra una pared cercana.

—Disculpa, niño. ¿Estás bien?

Alzó su cabeza topándose con la cara preocupada de una anciana. No sabía a qué se refería con su pregunta, hasta que vio que los vendajes de su mano teñidos de rojo. La herida estaba sangrando.

—Estoy bien, no se preocupe-ttebayo.

Se volvió a levantar alejándose con paso lento, sin despegar su vista de los vendajes. Con infinidad de recuerdos en su mente. Y sólo una pregunta sobresaliente.

—¿Él estará cerca?

Siguió su camino entre los callejones desiertos. Siendo consciente de que alguien lo seguía. Frunció su ceño, al parecer _ese_ sujeto aún no se daba por vencido.

.

S&N

.

La ligera brisa movió algunas ramas de los arboles, dejando que con tan simple corriente refrescara su cansancio. No tenía ganas de levantarse de su lugar y seguir con su camino. Su cuerpo no se movió ni un centímetro, permaneciendo en la misma posición recostado sobre la hierba. Uno de sus brazos recaía sobre sus ojos para impedir que los rayos del sol le dieran de lleno en la cara. Escuchaba los murmullos de la gente que pasaba por el camino, preguntándose si se trataba de un ladrón o vagabundo, él sólo los ignoraba. Tenía mejores cosas en que pensar. Por ejemplo, la orden que debía cumplir por parte de su padre. Sus pensamientos eran ocupados por la "misión" que realizaría. Si la cumplía con éxito, volvería al "servicio".

_"Tu deber con el Clan es acabar con el desertor de Orochimaru. Demuéstrame que no me equivoco al considerarte aún mi hijo, Sasuke"_

Duras palabras que comprendía. Como líder del Clan, su padre estaba entre la espada y la pared. Él estaba dispuesto a todo. Orochimaru era sólo un obstáculo más. No les convenía que la serpiente siguiera sus experimentos con los _Kemono_*.

Para nadie era secreto que Orochimaru estaba obsesionado con el poder de esas criaturas.

Un _Kemono_ era un ser sobrenatural de aspecto humano que poseía una gran cantidad de poder en su cuerpo; fuerza física, gran velocidad, sentidos sensibles y resistencia a las heridas. Hasta podían curarse con gran facilidad. No eran fáciles de identificar, ya que tenían los mismos rasgos que los humanos, su apariencia era la de una persona común, aunque la mayoría de las personas eran de cabellos y ojos oscuros, los demonios poseían otros tonos más llamativos, tanto de cabello como de ojos. Y sólo algunos clanes como Uchiha y Hyuuga poseían la habilidad de diferenciarlos gracias a su doujutsu.

Las leyendas decían que eran demonios que devoraban el alma de los humanos, fue por ese miedo que muchas personas comenzaron a cazarlos. Ante ese ataque, los _Kemono_ mostraban una apariencia diferente; sus ojos se tornaban negros, resaltando sus rojas y rasgadas pupilas como los de un animal, sus uñas crecían como garras, al igual que sus colmillos, su piel se tornaba mas pálida y sus cabellos cambiaban de tonalidad.

En respuesta a esa guerra silenciosa, los humanos formaron un grupo para exterminarlos. Investigando e ideando diferentes formas de acabarlos; originando el _Sharingan_. No sabía mucho acerca del nacimiento de su herencia. Pero gracias a su ancestro, Uchiha Madara, aún lo poseían. Por esa razón los _Hantā_* se encargaban de eliminarlos. Sin embargo, los _Kemono_ no eran tontos, sabían la forma de contraatacar los puntos débiles del pensamiento humano. Las personas eran ambiciosas, ellos aprovechaban esa avaricia para ofrecerles sus poderes con un pacto. Dándoles habilidades a cambio de absorber su energía y mezclarlas, evitando ser capturados por los _Hantā_.

Al aceptar, el cuerpo del "contratista" quedaba maldito. En el pecho, los brazos, las piernas, la lengua o en cualquier lugar de la piel, aparecía el símbolo de los _Kemono_; una estrella de cinco picos rodeada por dos círculos.

Una vez que hacían un contrato con un humano, sólo existía una forma de romperlo: la muerte.

Sasuke rió con ironía. Levantó su mano observando el guante negro que la cubría. Él estaba maldito por llevar una marca en el dorso de su mano izquierda. No tenía recuerdos de dónde ni de quien se la había colocado. Pero dudaba mucho que él, siendo un cazador, aceptara una maldición sobre su cuerpo.

En esos días eran pocos los _Kemono_ que aparecían por los alrededores. Sin tanta demanda, los cazadores también permanecían en el anonimato. Pero estaban seguros que aún quedaban muchos en el País del Fuego. Su búsqueda no sería difícil. Si lograba encontrar al demonio que le hizo la marca y lo mataba, quedaría libre y podría regresar con su Clan, siendo un digno hijo del líder.

Esa misión era su oportunidad de acabar con Orochimaru y seguir con su objetivo.

El aire volvió a soplar más fuerte, advirtiendo algo raro en éste. En un ágil movimiento, se puso en pie, percibiendo todo su alrededor. Los arbustos comenzaron a moverse, llevando su mano hacia la empuñadura de la espada que residía atada en su cintura. Apretó fuerte el mango para atacar al enemigo. Sin embargo, en cuanto estaba dispuesto a desenvainar poco a poco su arma, un joven salió de entre la maleza, dándole un fuerte empujón para quitarlo del camino.

Uchiha se inclinó adolorido, frunciendo el ceño por prestarle mayor atención al sujeto que a la situación. Había bajado la guardia. No obstante, antes de levantarse para encararlo, frente a él pasó con rapidez una enorme serpiente, que acorraló al extraño de la capucha.

—¡Cuidado!

Con la advertencia, en un rápido movimiento el forastero sacó una pequeña espada que encajó en la mandíbula del reptil que estaba a punto de morderlo. La imponente serpiente blanca (bastante grande para un solo hombre) comenzó a retorcerse.

Sasuke sabía que su espada no sería suficiente para acabar con ese animal. Concentró chakra en una de sus manos y el chirrido de cientos de aves se apoderó del lugar. Utilizaría el _Chidori_, una de sus mejores técnicas. No tenía mucho tiempo antes de que se liberara, yendo por la parte de atrás, aprovechó que el animal seguía entretenido tratando de liberarse del arma. Uchiha reunió toda su fuerza en un solo golpe, partiendo en dos el cuerpo escamoso. Con semejante ataque, la serpiente se removió con más fuerza, golpeado a su "presa" contra los arbustos.

Naruto no podía dar crédito a su situación. Cuando salió corriendo hacia esa parte del bosque, no pensó que se encontraría con alguien, mucho menos con un cazador. Pero el destino parecía ir en su contra, porque de todos los _Hantā_, tenía que ser _él._

No sabía si reír o llorar. ¿Cómo describir su situación?

—¿Estás bien?

Sasuke no era de las personas que se preocuparan por los demás, sólo hacía su deber. Sin embargo, el extraño no levantó la cabeza, al contrario, pareció tensarse al escuchar su voz. Uchiha no se percató de los puños apretados, ni del ligero estremecimiento que se apoderaba de su cuerpo a cada paso que daba hacia él.

—Oye, te pregunte si estabas bien…

Trató de inclinarse para tocar su hombro, una de sus "obligaciones" era curar a los aldeanos.

—¡No me toques! —gritó, dándole un manotazo. Naruto se arrepintió de inmediato al sentir una punzada sobre la herida de su mano.

Uchiha frunció el ceño.

—Tu herida está sangrando, pero creo que eres tan idiota para no aceptar ayuda.

El cuerpo bajo la capucha se volvió a tensar.

—No es tu problema, bastardo. Aléjate de mí.

Con dichas palabras, su rostro mostró más irritación. Nadie lo había sacado de su serio semblante en tan poco tiempo, llegó frente al otro para encararlo.

—¡Al menos mírame a los ojos cuando me hablas! —lo tomó con fuerza de la capucha y lo jaló hacia arriba. La prenda que cubría su cabeza iba a caer por el brusco movimiento. No obstante, antes de que eso sucediera, lo soltó con rapidez para sujetar su espada. Uchiha lo ignoró, concentrándose en los arbustos que comenzaban a moverse otra vez.

Reconoció esa presencia de inmediato. Comprobando su teoría al ver su cara de frente.

—¿En verdad pensaste que escaparías de mí? —entre la maleza apareció el pálido cuerpo de un hombre, cuya sonrisa no desaparecía—. Jamás desaprovecharía una oportunidad como esta.

Namikaze se levantó tan rápido como pudo. Mientras Sasuke apuntó con su espada a Orochimaru. El moreno menor rió de medio lado, teniéndolo en esa situación aprovecharía para eliminarlo. No sabía el porqué iba persiguiendo al otro sujeto, poco le importaba.

Orochimaru, percatándose de la otra presencia, aumentó su sonrisa.

—No pensé encontrarme con el joven Sasuke en este lugar —vio a su_ trofeo_ detrás del cazador—. ¿Y desde cuándo los _Hantā_ protegen a los _Kemono_?

La cara de desconcierto de Sasuke, complació a Orochimaru.

—Que lento eres, pequeño Sasuke, pensé que eras más inteligente. No me digas que no te has dado cuenta que es un demonio —volvió a reír—. ¿Por qué crees que estoy tan interesado en él?

Uchiha miró de reojo al encapuchado. ¿Eran verdaderas las palabras de la serpiente? Si eran ciertas. ¿Por qué su Sharingan no se activó desde el principio? Se suponía que ese poder ocular heredado de su familia veía a través de las personas, notando el chakra y reconociéndolos. No le veía nada fuera de lo común, sólo unos cabellos rubios sobresalientes de la prenda.

El blondo fue consciente de ese escaneo. Bajó la cabeza antes de quitarse la tela.

Sasuke siguió cada uno de sus movimientos sin bajar la guardia. Cuando el desconocido por fin alzó la mirada, Uchiha quedó sorprendido. Nunca en su vida había visto un tono de ojos como aquellos. Era azules, pero no cualquier azul, _"Es como estar mirando el cielo_" se dijo así mismo, negando rápidamente ante semejante pensamiento. Se encargaría después de él, su prioridad era acabar con Orochimaru.

—Me importa poco lo que digas —endureció su serio semblante—. Porqué tú serás al primero que elimine.

Todo rastro de emoción, se eliminó del rostro de la serpiente al escuchar esa amenaza. Con un fuerte manotazo mandó a volar el árbol que tenía al lado. Sus ojos se afilaron más, su piel comenzó a verse escamosa y los músculos de su cuerpo incrementaron. Pensó que sería un encuentro adecuado para probar la nueva droga de Kabuto. No le importaba verse de esa manera, un pequeño precio que pagaría por ese gran poder.

El cazador frunció el ceño. Ese tipo no era un humano, frente sus ojos tenía a un verdadero monstruo. No sería fácil, pero él no era ningún debilucho.

Orochimaru se lanzó contra él, esquivando el ataque a duras penas. El hombre de largos cabellos utilizaba una espada que minutos antes había sacado de su garganta, de gran tamaño y por la profundidad de la grieta del suelo, de un gran filo. Ambos morenos comenzaron a pelear. Sasuke sacó a relucir su Sharingan, utilizando algunas de sus técnicas como el chidori y el Katon. Sin embargo, la velocidad que Orochimaru adquirió, le proporcionaba ventaja al esquivarlas.

Naruto no intervino, aún con Sasuke en dificultades y en desventaja. No podía ayudarlo, no _debía_ ayudarlo.

De un fuerte golpe, Sasuke fue a revotar contra otro árbol, cayendo al suelo. Orochimaru aprovechó para ir hacia el rubio. Naruto no se asustó, sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse de un tono gris.

—Tú nunca escaparas de mí, me perteneces.

La serpiente sacó su larga lengua relamiendo sus labios. Namikaze arrugó ambas cejas en señal de asco. Trató de darle un puñetazo, sin éxito. El pálido hombre lo esquivó sujetando su brazo con gran fuerza, por un momento sintió que su hueso se rompería. Ante tal situación, sus ojos pasaron del gris al negro, pero de repente, el agarre aminoró. Observó la mueca de dolor en el rostro de Orochimaru. Cuando el ex–cazador bajó sus amarillos ojos al lugar del dolor, notó la espada de Sasuke, quien desde su lugar la había lanzado.

—No me subestimes —habló el menor con prepotencia.

La furia en Orochimaru creció, a tal grado, que de dos zancadas estuvo frente al otro moreno. Lo agarró de la cabeza, comenzando a darle puñetazos en su abdomen y estomago. A cada golpe, Uchiha escupía una gran cantidad de sangre. No tenía fuerzas para contraatacar. Seguramente la espada de la serpiente tenía un potente veneno o un paralizador.

Los ojos de Naruto se tornaron nuevamente al azul cristalino. Apretó los puños enterrando sus uñas sobre sus palmas. Bajó la mirada por un instante cubriéndola con sus rubios flequillos. Había hecho una promesa y no quería romperla. Pero…

¿Dejaría morir a Sasuke? ¿Valía la pena esa promesa?

Negó ligeramente antes de levantar la cabeza. Sus ojos se habían tornado negros por completo y sus pupilas rojas se rasgaron como las de un felino. El vendaje de su mano cayó al suelo, dejando ver una estrella en el dorso de su muñeca.

—¡Sasuke! —gritó para que lo escuchara.

Aún con las heridas sobre su cuerpo, Uchiha pareció desconcertado. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Nunca lo había visto. Sin embargo, concentró su mirada sobre la marca roja en la mano izquierda del rubio. Sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor sobre su propia marca de maldición.

¿Una estrella? ¡Una estrella igual a la suya estaba sobre ese _Kemono_!

Su cabeza comenzó a doler horrores. En sus ojos apareció el Mangekyou Sharingan, y sus labios sólo pudieron pronunciar un nombre.

—Naruto…

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Wow! No puedo creer que hayan llegado hasta aquí n.n, para los que lo hicieron, en verdad se los agradezco. Pues sip, este es mi nuevo proyecto, sé que dije que lo subiría hasta que terminara el de "3 besos por día", pero no lo pude dejar tranquilo XD. Creo que quedaron muchas dudas, pero se irán resolviendo como avance la historia. (Si es que a alguien le interesa y continúa u.u)**_

_**Bueno, solo para aclarar: **__Kemono=bestia y __Hantā =cazador_

_**¡Qué original! (sarcasmo como siempre ¬¬)**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, no sé si merezca una oportunidad, pero en verdad espero que si n.n. Bien, además tengo el ¿opening? de esta historia, para los que quieran pasar, aquí les dejo el link n.n**_

www. youtube watch?v= Ubwh7zGgxlI

_**Eso es todo por ahora, me tengo que ir**_

_**Pero antes, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	2. II Memorias claudicadas

**II. Memorias claudicadas**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Dolía. Su pecho dolía cómo si le atravesaran mil agujas. En sus oídos retumbaba el inquietante sonido palpitante de su corazón; su órgano vital latía con fuerza contra su torso. Sintió su piel calentarse, los parpados de sus ojos pesados y la respiración acelerada por la adrenalina. No comprendía sus reacciones, pero sí, el detonante de éstas. Todo por escuchar aquel nombre salir de sus labios.

_Naruto._

¿Por qué sabía su nombre? ¿Quién era él? Ante las cuestiones interminables flashes deslumbraron su subconsciente, parecían no tener un comienzo ni un final. Imágenes perdidas, voces desconocidas, escenarios diferentes, personas extrañas. ¿Ilusiones? ¿Memorias? ¿Recuerdos perdidos? Y sólo una escena vislumbró con nitidez entre tantos contextos.

…

_«Con fuerza desestabilizó el cuerpo del rubio quien cayó de frente sobre la tierra, Uchiha aprovechó la oportunidad para colocar a Kirin y Kusanagi atravesando sus filos sobre las muñecas del menor, si intentaba alzarlas se cortaría las manos. Naruto vio ambas espadas pero su atención recayó sobre el otro cuerpo posándose encima del suyo. Sasuke acercó sus labios hasta el oído de su presa._

—_¿No sería hilarante e irónico, que llevaras dentro de ti a un Uchiha? —preguntó sarcástico._

_La voz hizo estremecer el cuerpo del menor, sobre todo al sentir que Uchiha apretaba su trasero. Abrió los ojos e intentó moverse pero sólo logró que su piel fuera atravesada por el filo de las hojas de metal. Bajó la mirada pensando una solución, él no era débil. No se mostraría de esa manera ante el cazador. Sin embargo su concentración fue rota al sentir como el moreno levantaba su chaleco dejando su espalda desnuda._

_Sintió un calor sobre su cuerpo, sus flequillos dorados cubrieron sus ojos y una sonrisa torcida poseyó sus labios._

—_**Si eso pasara, no dudaría en atravesarme el vientre con mi propia mano**__ —respondió con voz gutural._

_Una capa de energía en un tono naranja apareció para cubrir el cuerpo del Kemono. Sasuke se alejó de él, observando cómo sus espadas salían disparadas en sentidos contrarios. No le sorprendió. Sus ojos brunos no perdieron movimiento hasta que Naruto estuvo de pie, sonriéndole y mirándolo directo a los ojos con esos orbes carmesí._

—_Kurama._

_Pronunció con desprecio sin perder detalle de los ojos rasgados, en ellos no existían rastros del azul cielo._

—_**A veces mi contenedor suele ser un poco lento, pero me sorprende que teniendo la oportunidad, no le hayas atravesado el corazón con tus juguetes —**__mofándose señaló las espadas en el suelo._

_Sin inmutarse, Sasuke sacó un revólver de entre sus ropas._

—_Sólo esperaba la oportunidad para que tú dieras la cara._

—_**¿Y matar a mi contenedor?**_

—_Todo merece un sacrificio —pronunció sin emoción, apuntando directo a la frente de Naruto._

_No obstante el sonido de otro gatillo se escuchó detrás de él, sintiendo la punta de una nueva arma sobre su nuca._

—_Tienes razón, Sasuke. Todo merece un sacrificio… y tú serás un Uchiha menos._

_Concluyendo la frase, el sorpresivo estruendo de un disparo retumbó dentro del lugar»._

…

Uchiha abrió los ojos de golpe mostrando el Mangekyou Sharingan, y el sudor escurriendo por sus sienes. ¿De dónde habían salido esas imágenes? ¿Por qué iba a matar a ese rubio? ¿Le dispararon? ¿Y quién demonios era Kurama?

Volvió a cerrar los parpados con mayor fuerza tratando de llevar ambas manos a la cabeza.

.

S&N

.

A pesar de la distancia que los separaba, Naruto escuchó la mención de su nombre y vio el semblante desconcertado del cazador. El sonido de su voz resonó una y otra vez en sus oídos, jamás imaginó escucharlo. Por un momento sintió que estaba soñando pero al toparse por un segundo con esos ojos rojos, supo que estaba equivocado. Esos orbes carmesí seguían vacios; confundidos. Confusión por no saber quién era él. Instintivamente una punzada dolorosa atravesó su pecho. La ignoró manteniendo la fuerza que necesitaba. Al mirar que Orochimaru soltó el cuerpo de Sasuke contra la tierra vio su oportunidad. No tenía tiempo que perder.

Poco a poco el aspecto de Namikaze comenzó a cambiar; sus colmillos, las garras y las líneas de su cara, incrementaron. Su piel que anteriormente era morena, demacró en un tono pálido. Sus cabellos rubios tornaron un tono rojizo. El blanco de su mirar se transformó en negro, y el azul zafiro de sus iris pasó al escarlata afilado. La combinación de ambos colores en sus cuencas estremeció a la pálida serpiente. Éste no retrocedió.

Orochimaru lanzó al suelo el cuerpo herido de Uchiha al ver sus ojos rojos portando el Mangekyou. El menor quedó tendido sobre la tierra ignorando la mueca de terror que se apoderó de las facciones del _reptil_. El mayor aprovechó su estado lamentable para terminar con él, de una patada aventó a Sasuke a un lado con una velocidad increíble. No obstante, Namikaze lo atrapó antes de volver a estamparse contra el duro suelo. Su mirada rojiza se concentró en el rostro sangrante de Uchiha, parecía inconsciente. Sin perder tiempo tomó la sangre de Sasuke colocándola sobre la estrella de su mano izquierda.

Sólo necesitaba una oportunidad.

Naruto lo recostó a un lado para ponerse de pie. Orochimaru frente a él sonreía con prepotencia, asegurándose la victoria. Sería testigo de los fantásticos poderes de ese _Kemono_. No cualquier demonio, sino el portador de Kyuubi; quien albergaba en su interior a Kurama, el Biju más poderoso. Sin embargo Namikaze no pensaba emplear dicho poder, sólo le daría tiempo a Sasuke para recuperarse. Con un poder tan grande no lo podría controlar y notarían su ubicación. Decidió sacar su espada lanzándose contra su contrincante e intentando ganar tiempo.

Los ojos de Sasuke aún permanecían cerrados. Escuchaba el sonido del metal al encontrarse, los pasos apresurados y los golpes contra el suelo, pero él no tenía fuerza para volver a parpadear. Sólo pasó un minuto antes de sentir que la mano le quemaba. No, su marca de maldición le escocía la piel. Una calidez se extendía de su muñeca a todo su cuerpo. En su piel las heridas desaparecieron, las hemorragias internas cesaron y sus huesos sanaron. La pesadez desapareció. La vitalidad que recuperaron sus músculos era increíble, parecía que no tenía límites. Sorprendido por el estado de su cuerpo dejó de pensar en tantas cosas. Sin olvidar las dudas dentro de su cabeza. Su alrededor parecía un lio interno. Todo en blanco.

Abrió los ojos concentrando su mirar en la estrella del menor, quería ir hacia él y exigirle respuestas. ¿Por qué tenían la misma marca? ¿Acaso había sido ese _Kemono_ quien destruyó su vida? Por su culpa el Clan lo despreciaba y hasta su propio padre. En un instante la sangre le hirvió. Su rostro seguía serio contrario al interior, ansioso e inquieto. Por alguna razón, aquel odio menguaba al recordar sus ojos azules.

Con las fuerzas recuperadas se levantó de un solo movimiento. Dio un paso hacia el rubio pero gracias a sus nuevos desarrollados sentidos percibió el ataque de Orochimaru, éste lo veía con una mezcla de incredulidad y furia.

—Es hora de acabar contigo, maldito.

La serpiente enfureció al comprobar que el Sharingan de Sasuke, fue adquirido por los poderes del _Kemono _rubio. Ambos habían realizado un Kyōtei*, lo que significaba que él no podría obtener su poder a menos que matara a Uchiha.

_Muerte_; la única solución para romper un contrato.

De esa manera tendría todo el privilegio de obtener -sin restricciones- los poderes de Kurama. No dejaría que nadie más le arrebatara la oportunidad de obtener la vida eterna. No permitiría que nadie se interpusiera en su camino, mucho menos ese mocoso arrogante.

Con una velocidad sorpréndete, Sasuke abalanzó contra el de cabellos largos, quien no pudo esquivar el golpe como los anteriores. El reptil no parecía más débil, sino fue Sasuke quien adquirió una destreza sorpréndete al sobrepasar sus propios límites. Naruto se apartó de la pelea dejando que su poder no sobresaliera demasiado, con Uchiha peleando podía darse el lujo de volver a la normalidad. Recuperando una respiración normal veía desde lejos como el moreno de cabellos cortos acababa con su enemigo. La serpiente no tenía oportunidad, menos cuando Uchiha cubrió su espada con los rayos del _chidori_ para atravesar el costado del blanquecino hombre, éste se revolcó sobre el suelo echando un grito de dolor al ver la gran cantidad de sangre derramada.

Cubriéndose con una especie de armadura morada semi-transparente, el cuerpo de Sasuke imponía. Y sin un mínimo de misericordia utilizó la espada de esa gran bestia para atravesar el corazón de la serpiente. Su ojo derecho comenzó a derramar sangre, impresionado consigo mismo por haber sacado -sin experiencia previa- una de las técnicas más poderosas del Mangekyou sharingan; _Susano'o_.

Orochimaru intentó mover las manos para hacer un contraataque, pero la fuerza de la técnica sobrepasó su carne asemejando una hoja de papel. Instantes después su cuerpo pareció convertirse en un esqueleto por la piel tan pegada a los huesos; el efecto secundario de la droga.

A Sasuke todo le pareció tan irreal.

Volvió a sentir la humedad de la sangre sobre su mejilla. Sus ojos rojos dejaron de observar al esqueleto de su presa concentrándolos en la otra persona del lugar. Mirando sus ojos azules trató hacer que su memoria recordara algún indicio de algo. Pero entre más esfuerzo aumentaban las punzadas dolorosas, parecía cómo tratar de abrir una puerta a la fuerza y lo único que provocaba era lastimarse. Un nuevo intento. Y un dolor mayor desequilibró su subconsciente.

No pudo dar un solo paso, todo se volvió negro.

.

S&N

.

Un agradable sonido del agua al caer rompía el silencio que albergaba el interior de la cueva. En aquel sitio estaban seguros, cubiertos por la muralla de agua. Sin esfuerzo había encontrado ese lugar para descansar después de la pelea. No quería correr riesgos, esperando que más cazadores llegaran y lo rodearan. No poseía mucha energía. Siempre que utilizaba el sello, su cuerpo sufría las consecuencias. Y el agua de la cascada les serviría para refrescarse.

Sus ojos azules recorrieron el semblante relajado del moreno. Rió con reticencia al pensar que jamás lo volvería a ver. Pero el destino era tan caprichoso que terminó uniéndolos nuevamente, aunque Sasuke no lo recordara. No podía quejarse, él tampoco lo recordaba por completo. Desde hace tres años atrás sólo poseía pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos o sueños dónde veía su cara, escuchaba su voz, admiraba lugares desconocidos y a personas extrañas. Él siempre lo llamaba por su nombre; Sasuke. Su madre le decía que era obra de Kurama para protegerlo.

¿De qué peligro? Naruto lo ignoraba.

Pero sus padres le habían hecho prometerles que se alejaría de él si algún día lo encontraba. No obstante nunca pensó encontrarlo durante su viaje. ¿Cómo abandonarlo a su suerte si iban a matarlo frente a sus ojos? Desobedeciendo la promesa de sus progenitores no pudo dejarlo tirado en medio del bosque. Menos con esa fiebre que sufría.

Recordando el malestar, sacó de su pequeña maleta un par de trapos, humedeciéndolos en la fría agua de la cascada los colocó sobre la frente pálida de Sasuke. Sin evitar acariciar sus brunos cabellos en el proceso. ¿Era la primera vez que lo veía en persona? No estaba seguro, pero era idéntico a sus sueños.

—¿Es malo que nos hayamos encontrado-ttebayo?

Uchiha removió su cuerpo ligeramente ante el contacto. No despertó.

.

S&N

.

Una cálida caricia de una mano tibia, le recordaba a su madre.

Sentía su cuerpo entumido y caliente, parecía tener fiebre. Se sorprendió ligeramente al pensar eso, tenía bastante tiempo que no enfermaba. Cuando era pequeño su cuerpo estaba bastante débil, su madre le decía que al haber nacido antes de tiempo sus defensas eran bastante bajas. Estaba enfermo, significando una carga y un inútil para su padre. Nunca fue digno de una mirada de orgullo por parte del patriarca Uchiha. Su progenitora parecía ser la única persona que lo trataba con cariño. Y alguna vez en el pasado, su hermano mayor. No lo odiaba, pero siempre se preguntaba por qué los había traicionado. Después de tanto tiempo dudaba obtener una respuesta. Lo único que le quedaba sería desaparecer la maldición, y recuperar las memorias que le hacían falta al hueco de sus recuerdos…

Al notar una nueva caricia sobre sus cabellos, pensó que todo podría salir bien. No quería despertar.

Un curioso sonido de agua al caer llegó a sus oídos. Las caricias cesaron. Abrió lentamente los ojos parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la iluminación del lugar, ligeramente oscuro. ¿Una cascada? ¿Una cueva? Intentó levantarse apoyando sus antebrazos y alzando la cabeza. Distinguió a unos pasos -de espalda- al mismo _Kemono_ rubio del bosque.

—¿Un _Kemono_ salvando la vida de un cazador?

Preguntó con sarcasmo para sí mismo, notando su actual situación. No obstante Naruto lo escuchó, girándose para verlo de frente.

—No es porque me agrades. No soy tan estúpido para dejar tu cuerpo y esperar a que tus "amigos" vengan a buscar venganza.

Sasuke lo fulminó con ojos fríos. Esos ojos ébano inquietaron por un segundo al de ojos azules.

—Te aseguro que nadie te perseguiría —respondió con un tono sin emoción. A nadie de su Clan le importaba si moría.

A Naruto esa voz le sonó apagada, no como la de sus sueños. ¿Personas diferentes?

—Prefiero no correr riesgos-ttebayo —respondió ignorando sus pensamientos.

Juntó más varas de leña para la pequeña fogata que iluminaba y calentaba el lugar. Sasuke no despegaba la vista de su cuerpo, Namikaze sentía esa mirada afilada sobre su persona pero no volteó a cerciorarse, continuó con su labor de hacer más fuego.

¿Cómo saldría de esa situación?

.

S&N

.

La pobre luz de la vela alumbraba el pequeño cobertizo de la casona; entre sonidos de grillos y algunos animales nocturnos. Mikoto dedicaba su tiempo a contemplar el color amarillo de la luna llena, apretando entre sus manos un pequeño libro que sostenía. El sonido lento de unos pasos interrumpió la tranquilidad. No giró la cabeza, esperó que su acompañante tomara lugar a un lado, la banca era amplia para dos personas.

—¿Está pensando en el joven Sasuke?

Mikoto asintió por inercia contestando con calma.

—No puedo dejar de hacerlo. Me preocupa lo que pueda pasarle, pero sé que aquí tampoco está a gusto. Conozco lo testarudo que puede ser.

—Es su hijo, confía en él.

La mujer mayor rió.

—Hinata, algún día serás una buena esposa para Sasuke.

En vez de sonreír, Hyuuga bajó la mirada con algo de pena.

Hinata no quería casarse, en su corazón ya había alguien que lo ocupaba, aunque sabía que sería imposible. Al principio tuvo un poquito de esperanza pero todo se modificó cuando el líder del clan Uchiha anunció su unión con su padre. Los Uchiha y los Hyuuga eran las únicas familias que aún seguían con el legado de cazadores, empelando el Sharingan y el Byakugan. Sasuke no era el primogénito pero asumiría el cargo del líder. Hablar del primer hijo de los Uchiha era un tabú en su pueblo.

A Sasuke lo conocía poco. Sabía que para él, ella pasaba desapercibida, ni siquiera la notaba. Con su comportamiento nervioso tampoco tenía la intención de acercarse a él, sobre todo por esa aura extraña que desprendía su cuerpo. La joven podía "verla". El rasgo sobresaliente de los Hyuuga consistía en ese peculiar color blanquecino de sus orbes pero ella en verdad estaba ciega, poseía unos ojos "privilegiados" como su padre lo decía. Por su falta de visión desarrolló un sexto sentido. No podía ver las cosas, sólo el aura de éstas. Y el aura de Uchiha menor le daba escalofríos.

En el fondo de su corazón Hinata era egoísta, deseaba que Sasuke nunca eliminara su maldición, para nunca casarse con él. Esa parte suya quería vivir y tener un poco de esperanza. La parte interior que no quería escuchar -y que sabía- estaba ahí.

—No quieres casarte, ¿cierto?

Hyuuga no respondió. En un gesto maternal Mikoto acarició sus largos cabellos azulados.

—Yo creo que ambos deben ser felices, que son lo suficientemente fuertes para conseguirlo —sonrió a pesar de saber que la menor no podía mirarla.

—El joven Sasuke es fuerte, yo no lo soy.

En esos momentos Uchiha sintió consuelo, notando que la joven no veía la mueca de tristeza sobre rostro. Mikoto quería pensar lo mismo, pero su hijo era tan vulnerable como las demás personas. Rememoró todo el dolor que pasó desde pequeño, Sasuke era un niño muy débil contrario a Itachi que ocupaba el orgullo de su padre. Su hijo menor siempre intentó hacer todo lo posible para enorgullecerlo; aprendió a ser uno de los mejores cazadores a la corta edad de dieciséis años. No obstante, todo cambió tres años más tarde. Después de un año sin saber de él, a la edad de diecinueve años, lo encontraron en el bosque herido de gravedad y con una marca de maldición en la mano. De ese suceso habían pasado otros tres años. Desde entonces, con veintidós años y sin recuerdos, Sasuke decidió marcharse en busca de esas "memorias perdidas". Sobre todo en busca de la muerte del demonio que lo maldijo. Ella sólo esperaba que estuviera bien.

—Señora Mikoto. ¿Está bien? Se ha quedado en silencio.

La morena mayor suspiró regresando de sus pensamientos.

—Estoy bien, pero es hora de entrar, la noche está más fría.

Ambas mujeres se levantaron para ingresar a la casa. Dándole una última mirada a la luna, la Uchiha pidió por sus dos hijos.

.

S&N

.

Después de una media hora sin decir nada, esperando que su cuerpo adquiriera más movilidad, Sasuke se puso en pie sujetando su espada y apuntándola a la cabeza del rubio, quien seguía sentado frente a la fogata. No le sorprendió la agresión, Uchiha quería respuestas y él no las daría, porqué ni él mismo sabía que responderle. Su único plan era pasar la noche en la cueva y salir por la mañana cuando el moreno durmiera. Con un día de descanso su cuerpo estaría al cien por ciento. Pero no sería tan fácil como lo pensó, el filo de la espada frente a sus ojos le decía lo contrario.

—¿Así me agradeces que te haya salvado? —preguntó con un tono burlón, sin dejar de mirar el fuego—. No esperaba menos de un _Hantā_.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

—¿En verdad pensaste que te dejaría ir? No me subestimes, demonio. Tú tienes algo que yo necesito.

—¿Qué?

—Tu vida.

Namikaze dejó de mirar la fogata para verlo a los ojos y levantarse de un solo movimiento, importándole poco que la espada siguiera apuntándolo.

—¡¿Para qué quieres mi vida?! ¿De qué te serviría, bastardo?

—Tienes una marca de contrato… la misma marca que yo tengo.

Los ojos azules del _Kemono_ se agrandaron en asombro, pero regresó a la normalidad de inmediato.

—¿Cuál marca-ttebayo? —alzó ambas manos, mostrándoselas. Sasuke enarcó ligeramente una de sus cejas al no encontrar ni rastro de la estrella que vio durante la pelea. ¿Lo había imaginado? ¿Y de dónde había salido el poder que utilizó para matar a Orochimaru? No estaba seguro, pero ninguno de los dos tenía fuerzas para pelear, un enfrentamiento para tener respuestas sería contraproducente.

Naruto no tenía intensión de seguir la conversación, estuvo a punto de recoger sus cosas para salir del lugar, pero el agarre del moreno lo impidió. Uchiha utilizó toda su reserva de fuerza en atraer al cuerpo del menor hacia él, provocando que ambos perdieran el equilibrio. Cuando Naruto cayó sobre el cuerpo del mayor, los ojos negros del cazador no pudieron evitar perderse en el azul profundo. A pesar de ser iluminados por la tenue luz naranja de las flamas, sus irises no perdieron el brillo del tono añil. Parecía reflejarse en un espejo. Un espejo que les hizo ver un recuerdo al mismo tiempo.

_«Dentro de la habitación, él sonrió con prepotencia._

—_Puedes odiarme, pero "esto" que está aquí adentro, es mío —colocó su mano sobre su vientre—. Me perteneces._

_Al terminar de susurrarle la frase al oído, unió sus labios en beso demandante que ninguno de los dos rechazó»_

Se alejaron el uno del otro rápidamente, con un escalofrió recorriéndoles la piel al reconocerse a sí mismos dentro de la escena.

¿Por qué ellos?

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bueno, después de mucho tiempo y creo que pensando que ya no actualizaría esta historia, aquí les traigo nuevo capítulo XD. Espero no haberlos confundido más que en la primera parte ¬¬, pero todo se irá descubriendo con el avance de la historia, así que espero que les haya gustado n.n y disculpen mi retraso u.u. Y por si alguien se pregunta, en éste (mi propio universo alterno) habrá armas de fuego, no tan comunes, pero si las habrá XD**_

_**Por cierto, para aclarar,**_ *Kyōtei: pacto.

_**Agradezco mucho el apoyo de las personas que se pasaron a comentar, ya sé que parezco disco rayado por decir siempre lo mismo, pero en verdad, ustedes son las que me animan a seguir escribiendo n.n, por eso muchas gracias a: **__merisusa, Susana Mode, kykyo-chan, kaoryciel94, camiSXN, Kaii-chn, Ammy Neko Uchiha, Sofy-Chan, Nelira y 00Katari-Hikari-chan00._

_**Por cierto, **__00Katari-Hikari-chan00, __**gracias por el dato de la pronunciación, pero creo que lo dejare de esa manera, se escucha bien, creo XD**_

_**Otra cosita, he decidido que todas ustedes serán mi "Betas" XD, ¿Por qué? Porque les agradecería mucho si alguien ve un dedazo, una falta de ortografía, una palabra por otro u otro detalle, me lo hicieran saber para corregirlo. Yo reviso el documento varias veces, pero siempre se me pasan errores, así que si me ayudan, tendrían todo mi agradecimiento n.n (lo sé, no es la gran recompensa ¬¬)**_

_**Bien, me retiro y nos vemos después!**_

_**Por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	3. III Dudas incondicionadas

**III. Dudas incondicionadas **

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Intentaba mirar cualquier punto de la cueva que no fueran los ojos negros del cazador. Llevó una de sus manos sobre su vientre, al mismo lugar donde el moreno colocó la suya dentro de esa memoria difusa. Sentía unas amenazantes ganas de vomitar pero trató de evitarlo. Decidió concentrarse en tomarle sentido a dicha escena; ¿Por qué ellos dos? ¿Qué había dentro de él que le pertenecía al _Hantā_? ¿Su poder? ¿Su vida? ¿Algo más? No sabía las respuestas y eso le frustraba al doble. Quería borrar todo, dejar de tener esas visiones, esos sueños y esos recuerdos que sólo lo confundían. Necesitaba encontrar la solución para no volverse loco. En ese instante permanecía sentado frente a la fogata alejado lo más posible del azabache, quien se mantenía casi a la salida de la cueva.

Uchiha podría estar casi al límite de la caída de agua, pero sus orbes brunos no perdían detalle de la silueta del menor. Sasuke parecía escudriñarlo con la mirada, pero sus pensamientos no se concentraban en el _Kemono._ Igual que el blondo, las interminables dudas no apaciguaban su fuero interno, tantas cosas por descubrir y muy poco por dónde indagar. Y lo que más le carcomió las entrañas fue esa sensación delirante; al sentir el tacto de esos labios hambrientos, escuchándose a sí mismo proclamar como suyo el cuerpo de aquel demonio. Le resultaba confuso, pero al mismo tiempo excitante. Una mezcla de reacciones que su cuerpo no supo interpretar. Intentó concentrar su mente en cualquier cosa que no fuera aquel beso. Lo sintió tan real, como si en verdad sus labios se hubiesen unido en ese momento; la calidez, la suavidad y el sabor ligeramente dulce. Pareciendo todo, menos una simple imagen de su mente perturbada. Sin embargo, las dudas seguían creciendo a cada segundo. ¿Por qué lo había besado de manera tan demandante? Su parte racional no daba cabida a ese sentir ni a ese deseo. No, siendo un cazador.

Concentró su mirada en el semblante desconcertado del áureo. Detalló su figura, aceptando que pasaba por una persona normal, a excepción del color de sus cabellos y ojos (la mayoría los tenían oscuros). Un chico de su edad, uno o dos años menor, de cabellos dorados, piel morena y ojos tan azules que se tornaban extraños y exóticos. La ropa holgada y la capa que llevaba encima le hacían ver alguien delgado pero fuerte. No un mal individuo. Su rostro adornado por esas marcas en las mejillas le pareció interesante, no peligroso. Pero no podía confiarse de las fachadas.

No obstante, estaba convencido que existía algo que ambos compartían; su pasado.

Los minutos corrían siendo acompañados por el silencio, interrumpido únicamente por el sonido del agua y el leve tronido de las chispas al consumirse la leña. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, tan sumergidos en sus propias meditaciones.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

La voz grave que rompió el armónico silencio estremeció el cuerpo de Naruto. Podría parecer una cuestión tonta, tomando en cuenta que anteriormente ambos se llamaron por sus nombres, pero hasta ese momento ninguno de ellos se había presentado.

—Namikaze Naruto. ¿Y tú?

—Uchiha Sasuke.

Después de pronunciar su nombre el silencio volvió entretejerse entre los dos. No podían confiarse, eran _enemigos, _aunque sus nombres resonaran en sus memorias antes de encontrarse.

—¿Aún quieres mi vida-ttebayo?

Ante la repentina cuestión, Sasuke lo miró con un semblante sereno. No frío como la primera vez que lo vio.

—Quiero tu vida —respondió sin vacilar. No perdería la oportunidad de romper su maldición—. Pero antes quiero recuperar mis memorias, y parece que tú puedes ayudarme.

—No tienes recuerdos —susurró para sí, pero Sasuke lo escuchó.

—No tengo recuerdos —repitió—, por eso quiero saber el porqué de tu marca de maldición.

Naruto bajó la mirada hasta concentrarla en sus manos. No era raro que su poder fuera compatible a Sasuke. Con la gran cantidad de energía de Kyuubi, él podía hacer un contrato limitado con cualquier persona, no tenía restricciones como los demás _Kemono _que sólo podían realizar el contrato con una sola persona. Las pocas veces que utilizó el poder de su marca, su cuerpo resentía las consecuencias. De una extraña manera el símbolo desaparecía poco después, debía pasar una semana para volver a notarse, y ésta sangraba cada vez que tenía un _sueño_ en específico. Por esa razón, al mostrarle sus manos a Uchiha la estrella había desaparecido. Sin embargo ver que ambos poseían la misma marca lo confundió. Namikaze no recordaba haber hecho un Kyōtei con nadie, mucho menos con un cazador. ¿Qué secreto guardaba aquel contrato que ambos compartían? Le comenzaba a doler la cabeza por tanto pensar en las hipótesis existentes.

—Sé que tú crees que yo puse esa maldición en tu cuerpo, pero no lo recuerdo-ttebayo.

—¿Por qué no recuerdas? —insistió.

—No lo sé, parece que ambos no tenemos recuerdos. Pero ustedes están equivocados. Nosotros no somos monstruos. Jamás haríamos un contrato con alguien que no quisiera-ttebayo.

Esas palabras de Naruto le sonaron sinceras, pero creerle ameritaba poca ética en su profesión. Los _Kemono_ eran seres traicioneros. Y los cazadores dedicaban su vida a exterminarlos.

Las personas que no habían sufrido algún ataque se esos demonios pensaban en la exageración de matar a individuos tan parecidos a los humanos. No obstante, para aquellos que habían experimentado un ataque no pensaban lo mismo. Existían ocasiones en donde los _Kemono_ perdían el control, transformándose en bestias; peligrosas y sin alma. Devoraban todo ser vivo que se encontraba a su paso, tanto animales como personas. Parecían no tener conciencia. Los demonios a los que él se había enfrentado lucían diferentes a la transformación del rubio, éstos crecían de tamaño, con los ojos completamente blancos, de piel negra y mostraban una gran mandíbula con dietes afilados.

¿Por qué perdían el conocimiento y atacaban como bestias salvajes? Esa pregunta ni ellos sabían responderla. Estaban seguros que se debía a la relación de los humanos y los contratos. Algunos aseguraban que al morir el contratista, el demonio perdía la "parte humana" que éste le proporcionaba, pero sólo eran especulaciones. Otros decían que debía ser por poseer tanto poder en su cuerpo y no lo soportaban.

Por dicho misterio que rodeaba a esas criaturas, muchos de los cazadores decidieron investigarlos. Personas como Orochimaru, quien no se tentaba el corazón para atraparlos vivos y experimentar con ellos. La serpiente había desertado de los terrenos del clan Uchiha al desmantelar sus experimentos. Su padre descubrió el laboratorio clandestino en la bodega del viperino hombre. Los que vieron la habitación salieron blancos como el papel. Sasuke también había entrado para comprobar los daños; al cruzar la puerta un insoportable olor a putrefacción llegó a su olfato, caminó unos pasos antes de encontrarse con estantes llenos de partes animales. Una mesa al centro con vendajes teñidos de rojo e instrumentos quirúrgicos ensangrentados por todos lados. En un rincón permanecían varias jaulas con _Kemono's_ vivos y otros malheridos.

Tal vez a muchos cazadores no les molestaba la idea de descuartizar a los demonios, pero para su sorpresa también encontraron humanos; personas comunes y corriente. ¿Qué tramaba Orochimaru? Nunca pudieron descubrirlo, ya que la misma noche que desmantelaron su laboratorio, la serpiente huyó junto a su inseparable sirviente Kabuto.

Desde esa noche intentaron capturarlo, pero siempre lograba escapar. Hasta esa tarde que por fin lo mató. Sus experimentos seguirían en la ignorancia de los demás.

—Los _Kemono_ atacan a las personas —respondió unos minutos después.

Naruto apretó los puños, levantándose para alejarse más de él.

—No somos animales salvajes —susurró con ira para sí mismo.

No quería seguir discutiendo con ese sujeto. Sentándose en el suelo recargó su espalda contra la pared de piedra. Cubrió su cuerpo del frio de la noche con su capa. Tenía sueño. No sabía si podría dormir, Sasuke no le daba confianza.

Resopló con disgusto antes de encogerse sobre su lugar.

.

S&N

.

Las llamas se extendían acabando con las pequeñas casas de madera y palos. Las pocas personas estaban aterradas, viendo su único patrimonio reducirse a cenizas frente a sus ojos. Algunos hombres miraban con impotencia mientras apretaban los puños y dientes, alternando sus miradas furiosas de las llamas a los hombres con las antorchas. Aquellos tipos habían sido los culpables de dicho desastre. Los sujetos reían ante la impotencia dibujada sobre los rostros de los aldeanos. Lágrimas caían de sus parpados, pero a nadie le importaban.

—¿Aún se niegan a hablar?

—¡Ya les hemos dicho que no sabemos nada!

El hombre castaño que parecía el líder sonrió con prepotencia, mirando a cada uno hasta ver una cabellera que llamó su atención.

—Mienten.

—¡Claro que no! —gritó con fuerza un aldeano—. Nosotros no sabemos nada de la persona que buscan.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, el líder negó, mostrando una sonrisa que aterró a las pobres personas.

—No nos dejan otra opción.

Ante las miradas de miedo, los demás sujetos terminaron de quemar las casas que faltaban.

.

S&N

.

En el campamento improvisado, los hombres transitaban de un lugar a otro tratando de acondicionar lo que hacía falta. Un pequeño campamento en el centro del bosque que servía de base para sus movimientos. De entre todas las personas destacaba una en especial. Un hombre alto, imponente y con la mirada indescifrable. De cabellos y ojos negros, vestido con una gabardina larga, un pantalón de cuero y unas botas de cabetes.

Uchiha Itachi, quien sostenía entre sus manos un papel que leía con prisa.

Su lectura fue interrumpida al escuchar el gran barullo de sus hombres, advirtiendo que habían llegado de su misión. Salió a su encuentro, con una vaga expectativa.

—¿Encontraron algo?

—No, ellos no saben nada, pero no hemos venido con las manos vacías.

A Itachi le importaba poco lo que ellos hicieran, siempre y cuando cumplieran con sus órdenes. Por dicha razón no le sorprendía ver que algunas veces regresaban con hombres y algunas mujeres para servirles de esclavos.

—Hemos traído algo especial para usted, jefe.

Un sujeto más alto caminó entre sus compañeros, en las manos llevaba una soga que jaló con fuerza para sacar de la oscuridad el "regalo" de su comandante. Itachi no mostró una reacción de asombro, pero internamente pareció desconcertado. Atada del otro lado de la soga, permanecía una mujer de largos cabellos rubios, con las ropas y la cara sucias por la ceniza. No obstante, sus ojos fueron lo que atrajeron su atención, un par de orbes azules que lo veían de manera desafiante, casi apuñalándolo con ellos. Con las manos atadas adelante por gruesas cuerdas de hilo le hicieron caminar entre ellos, pero con la fuerza del tirón cayó de rodillas frente a Uchiha.

—¿Una mujer? —inquirió sereno el azabache.

Ellos sonrieron con satisfacción.

—La más hermosa de la aldea, no las dieron a cambio de la vida de los niños.

El moreno pasó su vista de arriba a abajo, detallando en su escaneo las pocas cuervas de la joven, quien le volvió a mandar una mirada asesina que él ignoró. Observando las cenizas en su ropa, recordó los malos resultados de su búsqueda y apretó los puños. Con un tono frío e indiferente les dio nuevas órdenes a sus subordinados. Al menos por la noche podría liberar todo su dolor de cabeza.

—Llévenla a mi tienda —se dirigió al hombre que la sostenía, éste asintió. —. Y los demás preparen las cosas, mañana regresamos al amanecer.

La rubia fue arrastrada hasta la carpa más grande. Miró de reojo a Uchiha quien seguía dando órdenes. Cuando estuvo fuera de su vista, _la damisela en peligro_ sonrío para sí misma.

.

S&N

.

Pasaba de la media noche. Naruto intentó no dormirse y mantener su guardia en alerta, pero el agotamiento de su cuerpo incrementó con el paso de las horas, él no había dormido como Sasuke lo hizo. Al estar cuidando su fiebre no pegó el ojo. Con los parpados calleándose de cansancio no tardó en caer rendido, volviendo a "soñar".

…

_«En esa parte del bosque los arboles más altos atraían por completo su atención. Le gustaba subirse hasta la rama más alta y sentarse en ella mientras sus piernas se mecían de un lado a otro. Le agradaba sentir el aire sobre su cara, alborotando sus rubios cabellos. Viendo el amplio panorama de todo su alrededor. Tal vez no lo esperaba, pero ese día parecía ansioso. Al principio pensó que sería por volver a ganarle a sus amigos, pero estando en lo alto de la rama y verlos a lo lejos la sensación no cambió._

_No corría peligro, su aldea estaba protegida por una barrera que no permitía la entrada a los humanos. Desde pequeño, sus padres le advirtieron lo peligrosos que eran los humanos con ellos, considerándolos unos animales._

_Su vista pasó por todo lo verde, hasta distinguir en el perímetro del bosque Sacred un punto diferente. ¿Un incendio? No esperó la llegada de sus amigos, bajó del árbol y salió corriendo hasta el lugar, con su velocidad no le fue difícil. Necesitaba cerciorarse que el fuego no amenazara los arboles de su aldea. Al llegar frunció las cejas al ver el color de las llamas. El punto oscuro no era por el humo, sino del propio fuego. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de tocarlas. Caminó hasta ellas, distinguiendo entre esas flamas negras, el cuerpo de una persona. Un joven casi de su edad, con los cabellos más negros que el fuego._

_Intentó llamarlo. El moreno giró para verlo. Y por primera vez, sus orbes añiles se cruzaron con aquellos irises ébano._

_En medio de aquel incendio lo vio._

_¿Qué buscaba en ese lugar?»_

…

—Las llamas negras —susurró Naruto entre sueños. Al estar despierto, Sasuke escuchó a la perfección las palabras entrecortadas que salían de la boca del menor, podía despertarlo, pero le pareció más interesante seguir escuchando lo que soñaba—. El bosque Sacred se quema…

¿Llamas negras? ¿Bosque Sacred?

Esas dos simples oraciones le recordaron un hecho olvidado. Algo que vivió antes de tener esa marca de maldición. Él también estuvo en ese bosque tiempo atrás por una misión. No una misión cualquiera, sino por parte de _ese_ tipo. Rodeado de llamas negras.

¿Si regresaba con ese hombre tendría respuestas?

No lo sabía, pero algo en su interior le gritaba que tuviera cuidado con ese sujeto.

.

S&N

.

Una ligera ráfaga de aire fresco provocó en su cuerpo una agradable sensación de confort. Hinata caminó por el jardín, conocía esa parte de su casa como la palma de su mano. Cuando su madre aún vivía le ayudaba a recorrerlo; contando pasos o guiándola por los olores. Ese jardín lleno de flores le recordaba a su madre. Sonrió levemente antes de caminar unos cuantos pasos al lado derecho, levantó su mano al sentir que estaba cerca de su destino. Delineó con la punta de sus dedos el contorno de las rosas. Le agradaba permanecer ahí e inundar su sentido del olfato con el exquisito aroma de las rosas y gardenias.

—No debería estar sola en este lugar, señorita Hinata.

La muchacha dio un ligero brinco sobre su lugar, sin girar a encarar a la otra persona. No sabría esconder el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Tal vez era ciega, pero esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lugar. Ese inconfundible timbre de voz sólo le correspondía a Neji.

Hyuuga Neji, perteneciente a la familia secundaria, a las personas encargadas de la seguridad de los herederos; la familia principal. Él fue destinado a ser su protector desde que era muy pequeña, al ser la primogénita de la familia siempre estaba expuesta a los peligros. Nunca la dejaban sola.

Pero Neji era especial para ella. El aura del castaño era diferente a la de Sasuke. Su aura le daba tranquilidad, le hacía sentir segura y reconfortada. Contrario a Sasuke, quien le daba miedo e inquietud. No estaba segura porque su presencia la alteraba tanto, al grado de temblar por dentro cada vez que lo tenía cerca. Suponía que debía ser la marca de maldición. Ella no lo trataba mucho. Ni siquiera de niños, sólo hasta que su padre anunció la unión, comenzó a frecuentar la casa Uchiha. La primera vez que conoció a Sasuke en persona, fue como si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua fría sobre el cuerpo.

Desde entonces sentía escalofríos al tenerlo cerca.

—Sólo salí a tomar un poco de aire —habló con voz baja para no tartamudear. La presencia del castaño hacía que luciera como una niña pequeña e indefensa.

Acercándose hasta los arbustos de flores, Neji quedó a su lado, recogiendo una de las flores que había caído por la fuerza del viento. Observó el blanco de la flor y después el rostro de la joven. Sonrió ligeramente antes de tomar una de las manos de Hinata, haciendo que una extraña sensación recorriera su cuerpo por la calidez de sus dedos unidos. Con la otra mano colocó la flor en su palma.

—Todos se pondrían tristes si algo malo le pasara. Por favor, no salga sola.

Hinata asintió, percatándose que Neji no soltó su mano, guiándola al interior de la vivienda. Ese tipo de detalles le hacían pensar que tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

Lástima que su felicidad siempre terminaba al abandonar el jardín y cruzar la puerta de su casa.

.

S&N

.

El sol de la mañana entró a través del reflejo del agua cristalina. Sasuke se puso de pie, yendo hasta el límite del agua para tomar un poco y lavarse la cara. No pudo descansar durante toda la noche, contrario a Naruto que durmió sin despertar por los sueños.

Unos minutos más tarde, Naruto despertó estirándose sobre su lugar. Había vuelto a soñar pero nuevamente olvidó parte de las escenas. No le dio importancia. Buscó con la mirada al moreno, encontrándolo cerca del agua. Se levantó, volviéndose a estirar. Sasuke no perdió detalle de sus acciones, observando el pequeño cristal que sobresalió de la ropa del rubio.

—Tu collar.

—¿He?

—Tu collar, está roto.

Namikaze bajó la mirada hasta su pecho, donde el cristal azul brillaba. Lo tomó entre sus dedos, enseñándoselo a Uchiha.

—Sí, esto es lo que busco, la mitad de esta piedra. Comencé a tener un sueño raro y mi madre dijo que no se iría hasta que encontrara la otra mitad del collar.

—¿Sueño?

—No estoy seguro, parece un tipo de premonición, pero no la entiendo-ttebayo.

—¿Qué ves?

El _Kemono_ pareció meditarlo por unos segundos. A nadie le había contado lo que veía. Pero algo en la mirada bruna de Sasuke le alentaba a continuar. Decidió contárselo, indagando en sus pensamientos para recordar por completo.

—Hay fuego, mucho fuego —cerró sus ojos—, veo a mi padre y a mí mismo corriendo para huir. No lo entiendo, porque yo no soy débil, y aún así prefiero salir corriendo. Después me encuentro con otra persona que no le veo el rostro, pero parecer estar llorando sangre… —por un momento Sasuke recordó la sangre que le escurrió por el ojo al sacar al Mangekyou sharingan, no interrumpió, quería seguir escuchando. Namikaze continuó—. Lo más extraño es que no quiero enfrentarme a él.

Abrió los ojos esperando un sinfín de preguntas por parte del cazador, pero lo único que encontró fue la espalda del moreno.

—Es mejor salir de aquí.

La simple narración hizo que su boca degustara un sabor amargo. Prefirió cortar el tema.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó el rubio con desconfianza. No podía seguirlo como si fueran compañeros, pero las palabras de Sasuke le desconcertaron.

—A buscar respuestas.

…

Saliendo de la cueva el viento sopló fuerte. Ambos distinguieron un ligero olor de azufre en el aire. Miraron para todos lados, cada uno tomando con discreción el borde de sus armas, no pasó ni un minuto cuando ocho hombres saltaron desde los árboles y arbustos. Los rodearon por completo al punto de tener que pegar sus espaldas.

Los individuos vestían capuchas oscuras y de sus ropas sobresalían unas singulares marcas; en el brazo izquierdo una banda negra con una nube roja y en la derecha, tres tomoes idénticos a las aspas del sharingan. Sasuke no los reconocía, pero estaba seguro de haber vivido algo parecido. Uchiha vio de reojo a su rubio acompañante, éste fruncía el ceño y mostraba los colmillos.

—Esto es peligroso, tenemos que huir de ellos-ttebayo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Los conoces?

Naruto negó.

—No, pero esos símbolos los he visto antes-ttebayo.

Uchiha pasó su vista por todo alrededor. No parecían muy fuertes.

—Yo voy a enfrentarlos. No soy un cobarde, gatito miedoso.

—¡No soy ningún gatito miedoso, bastardo! Pero no es tiempo para explicaciones. Salgamos primero de aquí.

Uchiha no confiaba en Naruto -al menos eso quería sentir-, pero las palabras de Namikaze sonaban inquietas. Si alguien tan fuerte como Naruto decidía retirarse antes de enfrentarlos, lo mejor era tomar en cuenta su advertencia.

—Lanzaré una bomba de humo, y en ese momento corre en dirección al bosque.

Terminado de susurrar el aviso, Naruto arrojó una pequeña esfera que detonó al instante cubriendo toda el área con una espesa cortina de humo. La cual aprovecharon para salir corriendo. Ambos eran fuertes, pero con su batalla anterior no se encontraban en las mejores condiciones. Otro punto en contra era el número de individuos.

Corrieron uno al lado del otro, perdiendo de vista a los otros sujetos.

—Explícate —exigió saber Sasuke, sin detener su paso.

A su lado, Naruto tampoco disminuyó la velocidad. Optó por responder la duda de su nuevo compañero de viaje.

—Esos tipos van tras… Kurama.

Y ante todo pronóstico, los pasos acelerados de Uchiha se detuvieron de golpe. Provocando que la mirada de Naruto buscara una explicación a la extraña acción. Ignorando por completo que el subconsciente del cazador repetía una y otra vez la misma palabra.

_Kurama._

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! No es su imaginación ni nada de eso, en verdad me apure con el capítulo de esta historia XD, ya que con el anterior me demore meses quise recompensarlo con este n.n**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y entretenido un poco, con eso me doy por bien servida, si les agrada la historia me dan ganas de continuarla :3, y bueno, que puedo decir? En este capítulo siguen sin saber que pasó, pero al menos Naruto sabe cuándo fue la primera vez que vio a Sasukín , además de que Sasuke recordó a cierta persona que tiene mucho que ver (y no sigo porque seria spolier ¬¬) , y esa" tregua" momentánea también sirve n.n**_

_**Bueno, como siempre déjenme agradecerles los comentarios, son la fuente para eliminar mi flojera y seguir escribiendo XD, así que muchas gracias a: **__Guest, Susana Mode, Ang97, Yuki-2310, camiSXN, Camila-sama (para aclarar tu duda, lo último es un recuerdo, por eso se separaron tan rápido -e impresionados- al verse ellos mismo besándose cuando se supone que son unos desconocidos), o-Misuzu-o, Sofy-Chan (y doble gracias por las correcciones, mi primera Beta n.n), jennita, milk goku, kaii-chn, NelIra, kennich, ETSUKO04, Zanzamaru, Lenale-chan, 00Katari-Hikari-chan00, hinamor007, azdy, Shiji y Mikiita._

_**Y ya saben, cualquier dedazo no duden en hacerme saber por favor n.n**_

_**Nos vemos y cuídense mucho!**_

_**Por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


	4. IV Las ambisiones de la damisela

**IV. Las ambiciones de la damisela**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Después de caminar por varias horas en medio del bosque, llegaron al pueblo. Aquel en dónde unos días atrás Naruto anduvo deambulando solo antes de encontrarse con Orochimaru. En ese momento recorrían las calles empedradas cerca del centro, perdiéndose entre la multitud de gente que asistía al mercado improvisado de la tarde. Durante el resto del trayecto Sasuke no volvió a hablar, omitiendo el hecho de haberse quedado parado a mitad del camino. El mayor parecía pensativo. Sin embargo, el rubio notaba que sus ojos brunos no perdían de vista sus acciones. Cómo si el cazador quisiera atravesarlo y entrar en sus pensamientos; una sensación incomoda para los dos.

Decidieron regresar al pueblo para perder de vista a los hombres que les seguían los pasos. No estaban seguros sobre ellos, les pareció extraño haberlos perdido tan fácil. Trataron de no darle importancia y seguir su camino. Tenían cosas más importantes en que concentrarse.

Por otra parte, a las personas no les sorprendía ver a un cazador entre ellos -el símbolo del clan Uchiha que Sasuke portaba en su chaleco no pasaba inadvertido-, Naruto prefirió colocarse nuevamente la capucha de su capa, cubriendo su inusual color de cabello y pasando desapercibido. Ningún aldeano les prestaba atención, cada uno concentrado en sus propias tareas, ignorando a los forasteros que eran comunes en ese lugar; la mayoría pasaba a descansar, surtirse de víveres o a pedir indicaciones para dirigirse al puerto o la montaña. Para ellos un día común como cualquier otro.

No obstante, al pasar por un puesto de frutas las tripas del rubio gruñeron, causando que Sasuke lo notara, alzando una de sus cejas. Naruto llevó ambas manos al estomago con la cara roja. El moreno dejó de mirarlo para volver su vista al frente.

—Comeremos antes de seguir.

No fue una pregunta, ni tampoco pedía una opinión, la oración sonó a una orden en voz grave que no dejaba contradecir. Buscó con la mirada un lugar para comer, y al poco rato diviso una casa de madera con un cartel de comida. Caminó hasta entrar en la pequeña taberna. Naruto dudó acompañarle, pasando unos minutos terminó entrando. Parecía seguirlo sin problema; error, el ceño fruncido y la mala cara que poseía bajo la capucha decía todo lo contrario. Podría tener hambre pero no aceptaría la lástima del cazador.

Uchiha paseó hasta sentarse en una de las mesas más alejadas, una joven moza llegó para colocar una bandeja de pan y una jarra con agua. Ella le sonrió escuchando las parcas palabras pidiendo la comida. La mujer se retiró un poco nerviosa ante la mala mirada de Uchiha, pensó que era guapo, pero esa mirada le causó miedo. Naruto entró al poco tiempo, tomando un lugar enfrente al otro.

—No necesito de la caridad de un cazador-ttebayo —sus palabras sonaron como un susurro molesto, bastante audible para el mayor.

Sasuke rió de medio lado antes de contestar.

—¿Quién dijo que yo te alimentaría? No comparto mi comida con cualquiera.

—Tampoco esperaba que un _Hantā_ tuviera buen corazón.

Uchiha entrecerró los ojos con molestia.

—¿Y me lo dice un demonio?

—¿Un asesino tiene mejor palabra que un "animal"-ttebayo?

—Tienes razón, un asesino como yo, no está a la altura de un animal salvaje.

Naruto clavó sus ojos azules en el rostro contrario, detallando esa sonrisa prepotente que tanto le comenzaba a fastidiar. No soportaba tenerlo en frente. De un brusco movimiento se levantó de la silla, provocando que ésta callera hacia atrás por la repentina sacudida. Apretó los puños y sus colmillos salieron a relucir. Debía controlarse, aunque las palabras de Uchiha le molestaran al compararlo con un _salvaje,_ no podía darse el lujo de revelar su verdadera identidad antes las demás personas. Para su buena suerte, su malestar fue interrumpido por la voz de la joven moza. La mujer regresó con una bandeja llena de comida; un gran trozo de carne ahumada, verduras cocidas, pan y una botella de vino. No parecía mucho, pero en ese instante asemejaba un banquete para sus ojos. Al tener sus sentidos más sensibles por ser un _Kemono_, Naruto tragó grueso al percibir el delicioso aroma. Tenía casi un día sin comer, pero no le daría el gusto a Sasuke de humillarse por un trozo de carne y un trago de vino. Prefería ir a la basura antes de comer en la misma mesa.

—Que disfrutes tu comida, bastardo.

Namikaze volteó con rapidez, comenzando a caminar a la salida. Uchiha pasó su vista de la espalda del demonio a la enorme cantidad de comida sobre su mesa. En un principio tuvo la idea de compartir sus alimentos con ese _Kemono_, pero sus palabras le habían molestado bastante. ¿Qué sabía él de asesinos? Su apetito quedó olvidado por un segundo al verse solo. No le importaba. No le interesaba nada relacionado con el áureo. Cortó un pedazo de carne, llevándolo a su boca para masticarlo, sintiéndolo simple y _desabrido._

.

S&N

.

—Maldito bastardo, ojala se atragante con un pedazo de carne y se muera-ttebayo —refunfuñó molesto, esperando sentado afuera del local.

Su estomago volvió a gruñir. En verdad tenía hambre, pero no contaba con dinero para comprar nada. En el bosque cazaba, en el pueblo -en donde se necesita de un intercambio monetario- le era difícil subsistir. En momentos como ese extrañaba su hogar, y la comida caliente de su madre. Deseaba encontrar pronto su objetivo, alejarse de esas personas y seguir viviendo tranquilo. No odiaba a los humanos, aunque tampoco se fiaba de ellos. Pasó media hora en la misma posición, podía irse y dejar atrás al bastardo cazador mientras se atragantaba. Aunque algo le detenía. Posiblemente el hecho de encontrar "eso" olvidado que ambos compartían.

—Toma.

La repentina voz de Sasuke lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Naruto alzó la mirada, viendo que le aventaba una bolsa de papel. Namikaze logró atraparla a tiempo antes de dejarla caer al suelo, frunció las cejas al percibir el olor a comida. Lo que le faltaba, que lo considerara un _perro_ para que comiera sus sobras.

—¡Ya te dije que no quiero tu lastima, ni mucho menos tus sobras!

—No son sobras, idiota. Y no es gratis, esa comida a cambio de algo que necesito saber.

Un gesto desconfiado se reflejó en las facciones del menor. Sasuke lo pensó por largo rato antes de encontrar una forma para que el rubio aceptara la comida. Su orgullo era demasiado grande, y era la primera vez que hacía esas cosas por otro ser vivo. Además no saldría con las manos vacías.

—¿Algo que deseas saber-ttebayo?

Uchiha sólo asintió.

—¿Qué?

—Todo sobre Kurama.

.

S&N

.

En un par de horas buscaron una posada retirada del centro del pueblo. Encontraron una sencilla, cómoda y barata. A Sasuke no le importaba el dinero, la fortuna de su Clan era cuantiosa, y el dinero que le pagaban los aldeanos por eliminar algunas bestias le ayudaba mucho. En esos días los ataques de _Kemono_ eran poco comunes, pero siempre había otros demonios que asechaban los bosques y los cultivos. Habría podido pagar algo mejor, aunque dudaba que Namikaze aceptara ir con él. No que le preocupara, sólo era precaución.

Debían descansar antes de tomar una decisión de su destino. Su meta común seguía siendo el encontrar sus "recuerdos y memorias", pero aún no sabían por cual lugar comenzar. Además, la conversación sobre Kurama seguía pendiente. De mala gana, Naruto aceptó la comida a cambio de información, sólo necesitaban el momento indicando y un lugar sin interrupciones. Después de la comida y durante la búsqueda del alojamiento, ambos permanecieron distraídos.

En la posada fueron recibidos por una anciana, la propietaria del lugar los llevó hasta la habitación, en esos días tenía todas las habitaciones ocupadas, y ellos sólo consiguieron una. El cuarto era bastante sencillo, acondicionado con dos camas individuales, un pequeño buró con una vela y un par de sillas.

Al entrar, Namikaze ocupó una de las camas, sentándose y sintiendo lo duro de ésta. Su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero sus pensamientos parecían indagar en otro lugar. Aceptó la propuesta, no sólo por la comida, sino para frenar un poco la curiosidad del cazador. Sasuke no quedaría tranquilo hasta saber todo, y eso sería mucho peor. Tampoco tenía pensado decirle la verdad, eso sería como sujetar la espada de Uchiha y colocarla directo en su corazón. No podía decirle que Kurama residía en su interior, y que éste sólo despertaba cuando su vida corría peligro. Podría parecer despistado y un tanto confiado, pero no un idiota ni suicida. Sólo le contaría la parte neutral de la historia. No sin antes tantear el terreno, terreno muy peligroso.

—¿Por qué?

Preguntó de la nada al ver que Uchiha cerraba la puerta.

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué quieres saber sobre Kurama?

Naruto no había olvidado la mueca de inquietud en el rostro de Sasuke cuando pronunció el nombre de Kurama. Le pareció rara la acción del cazador al detenerse de repente. Por un momento pasó por su cabeza que Uchiha conocía al demonio zorro, pero eso sería imposible. Sólo unos cuantos sabían de su existencia.

Sasuke permaneció callado por unos segundos, jaló una de las sillas hasta colocarla frente a Naruto, la puso en sentido contrario sentándose con las piernas abiertas y los brazos cruzados sobre el espaldar. Sus ojos brunos se concentraron en los orbes añiles del rubio, quien le sostuvo la mirada. Observándolos de esa manera, recordó esos rojos irises felinos sustituyendo al azul, el chakra rojo cubriendo su cuerpo y la voz gutural saliendo de su garganta. Seguía sin comprender los trozos entrecortados de los recuerdos que su subcontinente parecía ofrecerle en momentos críticos. La respuesta a la pregunta de Naruto sería esa; conocer la razón del odio que ese ser sobrenatural desprendía contra él. No obstante, omitió dichos detalles contestando con una mentira.

—Quiero entender porque lo buscan.

La respuesta no convenció del todo al _Kemono_, pero tampoco podía reclamarle tal razón. Soltando un suspiro resignado, se acomodó en su lugar y comenzó a hablar.

—Es una leyenda que pocos saben, los humanos no conocen mucho de ella, pero nosotros sí.

—¿Una leyenda?

Con un movimiento afirmativo continuó.

—Hace mucho tiempo existían nueve espíritus que protegían la tierra. Vivían en armonía con los _Kemono, _nosotros los venerábamos como deidades, y ellos fueron los que crearon el bosque Kinshi; nuestro pacífico hogar. Durante mucho tiempo fue así, hasta que los humanos, atraídos por la prosperidad del lugar, ambicionaron su poder y despertando la avaricia de esas personas. Rikudou sennin, el padre de esas deidades decidió sellarlos para que los humanos no obtuvieran ese poder. No conforme con eso, Rikudou decidió hacer una barrera alrededor del bosque… Kurama es el nombre del espíritu zorro de nueve colas, el más fuerte.

—¿En dónde está ahora?

—Nadie sabe en donde se encuentra-ttebayo. Es sólo un mito.

—¿Y por qué preferiste salir corriendo?

La historia parecía tener ciertos tintes de verdad, aunque sonara fantasiosa. Tal vez la barrera en verdad existía, sirviendo de refugio a esos demonios. Sin embargo, Sasuke no le creía por completo. Indagando en su memoria -la primera visión que tuvo-, recordaba muy bien el nombre de "Kurama" salir de sus propios labios. _«¿Está dentro de ti?»_ Quiso preguntarle, pero estaba seguro que sólo pondría en alerta a Namikaze y huiría de él al verse descubierto. No le convenía si quería terminar con su maldición.

—Los únicos que saben sobre la leyenda somos nosotros, es lógico que quieran capturar a los _Kemono_ para que les digamos sobre él-ttebayo.

La afirmación de Naruto le hizo regresar de sus cuestionamientos. Namikaze no podía engañarlo. Si la existencia del Kyuubi resultaba ser cierta, los cazadores harían lo que fuera por capturarlo. No sólo los cazadores, sino cualquier persona ambiciosa de poder. Pero existía otra frase que para Uchiha carecía de sentido, una oración salida de sus labios, palabras sin lógica o significado: _"¿No sería hilarante e irónico, que llevaras dentro de ti a un Uchiha?" _¿A qué se refería con esa oración? Una cuestión más que esperaba descubrir pronto. Levantándose de su lugar, decidió dar por terminada la conversación, siendo consciente que Naruto no le diría nada más.

Él buscaría esas respuestas por sus propios medios.

.

S&N

.

El hombre empujó a la mujer dentro de la tienda en un brusco movimiento, haciendo que ella cayera de rodillas en el centro del lugar. La rubia alzó la cabeza con rapidez mirando el rostro sonriente del tipo, le clavó la mirada como puñales pero el sujeto sólo sonrió más.

—Ni intentes escapar, _dulzura_. El lugar está rodeado y los demás querrán "estrenarte" —advirtió divertido antes de salir de la carpa.

Una vez sola, el fuego de las velas le permitió ver a su alrededor. A pesar de poseer la carpa más grande del campamento, en el interior era demasiado sobria. Contaba con un amplio catre, una mesa en donde permanecían varios papales, una silla, un baúl en una esquina y otra mesa pequeña con algunos recipientes. Con dificultad se puso en pie, hizo un gesto de dolor al sentir el nudo apretado de sus muñecas, aquellos hombres no se compadecían a la hora de jalarla. Seguía con las manos atadas, pero fue un error no atarle los pies. La consideraban una persona _débil_ que no servía para nada. Frunció el ceño mirando la entrada de la carpa, ya se vengaría después de ellos. Ocuparía esa oportunidad para realizar lo necesario.

Deidara atenuó su oído, percatándose que la voz de Uchiha aún se escuchaba a lo lejos gritando ordenes. Sonrió al acercarse a la mesa más pequeña que funcionaba como comedor. Miró con agrado la botella de vino y de agua. Perfecto. Rebuscó entre sus ropas una pequeña botellita que sacó de inmediato. Con dificultad logró abrirla y cuidadosamente colocó varias gotas en ambos líquidos. Una vez que el veneno estuvo dentro de los recipientes, decidió realizar su segundo y más importante movimiento; buscar información. No quería parecer sospechoso al mover todas las cosas antes que Uchiha llegara, así que esperaría el momento adecuado.

Sonrió. Nadie sospecharía de ella, sólo era una mujer inútil y débil.

Nadie sospechaba que bajo esos trapos, ese largo cabello rubio y esa bonita cara, se ocultaba un hombre astuto. Su aspecto andrógino muchas veces logró humillarlo, pero con el paso del tiempo y con las "personas indicadas" supo darle un mejor uso; un espía fue su mejor opción.

Él ni siquiera pertenecía a la aldea que fue quemada, sabía que los hombres de Uchiha atacarían el lugar. Justo un día antes llegó como una "viajera" en busca de alojó. No fue coincidencia que ella le pidiera al líder de los aldeanos que fingiera entregarla en contra de su voluntad a cambio de la vida de los pequeños. Aquellos hombres idiotas habían caído en su propia trampa. Volvió a sentarse en un rincón, agachando la cabeza y haciéndose un ovillo. No pasó ni media hora cuando la tienda volvió a abrirse, dejando pasar al moreno.

Itachi entró a la carpa, desabrochando su gabardina. Apenas puso un pie dentro del lugar pasó su mirada por todo alrededor, encontrando lo que buscaba en una esquina, encogida en un ovillo y temblando de miedo. Le pareció extraño dicha actitud, si una hora antes parecía acribillarlo con la mirada. Suspiró imperceptiblemente, yendo hasta su catre y dejando caer la prenda. A un lado estaba la mesa pequeña, tomó la botella sirviéndose un poco de vino. Lo miró por un segundo antes de tomar la copa y menearla ligeramente. Vio de reojo como la joven temblaba. Caminó hasta ella, agachándose a su altura y levantando su barbilla para contemplar mejor sus facciones, pasando uno de sus dedos por sus secos labios.

—Tengo que ser caballeroso, tómalo tu primero.

Deidara abrió ligeramente los ojos al escuchar la petición, Itachi dejó de tocar su rostro para sujetar sus manos atadas y colocar la copa entre ellas. Por un instante sus ojos azules recayeron sobre el líquido rojizo. Reprimió un gesto desesperado, llevando el cáliz hasta sus labios. Sin embargo, en un rápido movimiento derramó el contenido sobre la cara de Itachi, aprovechando el descuido para levantarse y huir de ahí. Para su mala suerte, no contaba con los buenos reflejos del mayor, quien lo sujetó con rapidez del brazo, haciendo presión y jalándolo hasta su cuerpo. Le tiró en el catre, presionado sus brazos sobre su cabeza y subiéndose sobre él.

—Debo admitir que has sido muy astuto, mis hombres no se dieron cuenta del fraude de su "linda damisela".

Ante la repentina afirmación, el cuerpo del rubio sufrió un espasmo. ¿Cómo lo había notado? ¿Por qué no dijo nada desde el principio? Las palabras no podían salir de su garganta.

—Te preguntaras como lo supe, digamos que soy muy observador y detallista.

—¿Y aprovecharas la oportunidad aún sabiendo que no soy una mujer-uhm?

Itachi encogió sus hombros restándole importancia, concentrado en algo más importante.

—¿Quién te ha mandado?

El rostro del moreno seguía serio, calmo -característica que siempre lo distinguía-, contrario a su voz, gruesa y demandante por una respuesta. No obstante, aquel gesto de superioridad no fue suficiente para amedrentar a Deidara. El rubio sonrió.

—Nadie.

Uchiha frunció ligeramente sus cejas, viendo su rostro a detalle. Por primera vez en la noche, dibujó en sus labios una mueca de sonrisa.

—Mala respuesta.

Obtendría una respuesta por las buenas o por las malas. Lo asustaría un poco, humillándolo y haciéndole sentir como la _zorra_ que intentó aparentar. Lo besó. No con amor o algún otro sentimiento parecido, sino con una lujuria desmedida. Deidara percibió la insensata necesidad de respirar ante la presión de aquellos labios, pero la unión de aquel beso apenas le daba pequeñas porciones de aire a sus pulmones. Pretendió alejarlo sin éxito. Itachi metió su lengua, enredándola con la contraria en un brusco movimiento, haciendo que un poco de la saliva fuera derramada por las comisuras de ambos.

Le enseñaría a ese rubio que nadie se burlaba de él.

Sujetó con más fuerzas el nudo de sus muñecas, ocupando la mano libre para introducirla dentro de su ropa y acariciar la piel de su abdomen y pecho. Despejó el área de su cuello, mordiendo la piel blanca. Deidara reprimió un gemido de dolor al sentir los dientes de Uchiha clavarse con saña.

—Te arrepentirás de esto-uhm —gruñó con enojo contenido.

—No lo creo —respondió Itachi, sin dejar de acariciar su cuerpo.

No obstante un repentino grito del exterior rompió el _encanto._

—¡Señor!

Itachi detuvo sus movimientos. Sus hombres no se atreverían a interrumpirlo si no fuera algo realmente importante. Acomodando su camisa, se levantó de un salto dejando a Deidara en la misma posición.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó irritado al abrir.

El hombre vio a la _mujer _en la cama y el aspecto desarreglado de su jefe, desvió la mirada por haber ido en un mal momento.

—Siento interrumpir, pero los hombres que fueron a investigar el lado Norte han regresado. En el camino se encontraron con dos extraños, un chico raro de cabellos rubios, que no sabemos si era un _Kemono_ y… —dudó continuar ante la reacción del moreno.

—¿Y?

—Y otro joven con el símbolo del clan Uchiha.

La insinuación del nombre de su clan caló hondo en los sentidos del moreno.

—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó dudoso para tener la atención de Uchiha, éste pasó su mirada del hombre, al rubio que aún permanecía sobre el catre. No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo, no sabiendo que alguien de su clan rondaba cerca, y si resultaba ser su hermano sería el doble de problemas -aumentando al que estuvo a punto de poseer-.

—Átale —con un movimiento de cabeza indicó al de ojos azules—, pero ésta vez de pies y manos. Tengo pendientes con _ella_ que me falta solucionar.

El subordinado asintió, entrando por completo a la tienda mientras Itachi salía de ésta. Deidara que había escuchado la conversación olvidó por un segundo lo que Uchiha estuvo a punto de hacerle, concentrándose en los datos obtenidos.

Debía buscar la forma de salir de ahí.

.

S&N

.

Acomodándose sobre su cama, Sasuke se recostó contra el respaldar con los brazos detrás de su cabeza. Cerró los ojos concentrarse en recordar cualquier cosa. Sólo unos minutos pasaron antes de quedarse dormido en la misma posición.

…

_«En medio del camino un grupo de cinco hombres enmascarados lo atacaron. No tuvo dificultad para noquearlos a todos ellos, pero el sexto sujeto que apareció de la nada le dio más batalla. Después de un duro combate, terminó con él clavándole su espada en el estomago. No sabía de donde habían salido y poco le importó. Decidió continuar con su camino, sin embargo, el sonido de unos aplausos le pusieron en alerta. Apuntó con su espada al causante del sonido, un hombre que apareció por detrás de un árbol. Un hombre que también poseía una máscara._

—_No cabe duda que eres el actual heredero del clan Uchiha._

_Sasuke afiló la mirada, sin bajar su arma._

—_¿Quieres tú?_

_El tono de voz sonó demandante. No se confiaría de ese sujeto. Éste no se inmutó por la gravedad en la voz. _

—_Digamos que alguien que requiere tus servicios de cazador —Sasuke no habló, como única respuesta activó su sharingan. El mayor soltó una carcajada divertida bajo la máscara—. Yo no soy muy paciente y veo que tú tampoco, iré directo al punto. Quiero que trabajes para mí._

—_¿Por qué lo haría?_

—_Tienes razón, nada en esta vida es gratis, por eso pienso recompensarte muy bien._

—_No me interesa. _

_Dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar. _

—_¿Ni aunque se trate de tu hermano? —ante la pregunta los pasos de Sasuke se detuvieron, motivando al desconocido enmascarado a continuar con su oferta—, yo puedo decirte muchas cosas sobre él, en donde está, por ejemplo. _

_Uchiha no quería parecer un ingenuo, pero las palabras de ese tipo sonaban tan convincentes, aunadas a la inquietud de encontrar a su hermano, resultaba en un punto débil._

—_¿Qué tengo que hacer?_

_El enmascarado volvió a sonreír._

—_Esa voz me agrada. »_

…

Uchiha abrió los ojos de golpe, sin borrar los detalles de su anterior sueño. No un sueño, sino un recuerdo. Esa fue la forma en que conoció a Tobi, quien le pidió quemar el bosque Sacred con el Amaterasu. Una técnica que sólo poseían los usuarios del Mangekyou sharingan, y él no recordaba haberlo tenido en ese entonces. Ese detalle le confundía más. Se decía que cerca de ese bosque estaba el hogar de los _Kemono_, pero ningún cazador había podido encontrarlo. ¿Sería gracias a la barrera de Rikudou Sennin? Y si llevaba a Naruto con Tobi… ¿éste le daría las respuestas a sus preguntas?

Sin embargo sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el portazo que dio el menor al entrar a la habitación, había ido al baño antes de disponerse a descansar.

Naruto ignoró la presencia del moreno, quitándose la capa para poder dormir. Sin la gran prenda puesta dejó ver la figura de su complexión. Desde la cama Sasuke no perdió detalle, delineando con la mirada aquel cuerpo delgado con músculos firmes. Lo recorrió de arriba a bajo, aprovechando que le daba la espalda, notó sus piernas largas y su espalda delgada. Arrugó su entrecejo al descubrirse ante tal actitud. Ni él mismo sabía porque no despegaba sus ojos del rubio.

Namikaze se sacó su camisa -estaba sucia y la dueña le había regalado otra-, dejando ver el gran tatuaje en espiral que permanecía en su estomago al rededor de su ombligo. Le pareció raro no escuchar a Sasuke quejarse por cambiarse de ropa en el mismo espacio. Dio la vuelta para saber la razón de su mutismo. Al estar de frente, Uchiha no pudo evitar concentrar sus ojos carbón en el espiral que residía en el cuerpo canela. Pareció hipnotizado, porque ante la sorprendida mirada de Naruto, Sasuke se levantó de su lugar, quedando a centímetros de él e invadiendo su espacio personal. El cazador alzó la mano pasando sus dedos pálidos delineando la espiral.

—¿Sasuke?

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del menor al sentir aquella sensación sobre él. Intentó alejarlo, soltarle un insulto o un golpe, pero su cuerpo pareció rígido ante las caricias de Uchiha.

—Te he extrañado tanto, Naruto —pronunció el moreno en un susurro.

El blondo no entendió esas palabras, pensó que sería una broma del mal gusto por parte del cazador, levantó la mirada para encararlo, pero los ojos ébano del moreno permanecían cubiertos por los cabellos de su flequillo. No parecía él mismo, no aquel tipo arrogante. Y cuando Sasuke descubrió su mirada, lo comprobó. Naruto sintió esos irises carbón clavándose en su alma, desgarrándola hasta hacerla pedazos. Su conciencia quedó olvidada; cómo si algo los poseyera a ambos.

La simple sensación de tocar sus cuerpos, deslizó su consciencia al cálido estupor de la alucinación.

—Y yo a ti, Sasuke —respondió Naruto en el mismo tono del mayor.

El cazador -siendo guiado en su hipnotismo- bajó su rostro con lentitud hasta sentir sus labios uniéndose a los contrarios. Besándose no en una escena olvidada, no en un sueño o una alucinación; sino en su realidad. La realidad de sentir sus labios encadenados, de retractar el peso del tiempo y degustar el éxtasis de lo prohibido.

_«—¿Un lazo maldito?_

—_Un lazo que nos unirá para siempre.»_

Al despegar sus labios, volviendo a mirar sus ojos, percibieron como el _velo blanco_ que nubló sus sentidos desaparecía con el sonido de sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Un sabor amargo sustituyó el dulce de unos instantes atrás. Por alguna razón, una sensación asfixiante, un hueco en el pecho y en el estomago, les hizo enmudecer. Naruto fue el primero en reaccionar, separándose de él como si su cuerpo le quemara la piel. Sasuke siguió en la misma posición, ignorando el sonido de la respiración acelerada de su compañero, concentrado en apaciguar esa reciente libídine que le carcomía el alma.

.

S&N

.

—¡Entra ahí, maldito!

El guardia metió al hombre dentro de la celda y cerró con rapidez la rejilla. A pesar de la fuerza del empujón el prisionero no cayó, sólo bufó antes de ir directo a los barrotes a gritarle al guardia una sarta de su vocabulario vulgar. Cuando perdió de vista la silueta del guardia -y dejó de escuchar sus pasos-, suspiró resignado girando al interior. Vio a otro par de sujetos sentados en una esquina, sin otra opción fue a sentarse junto a ellos. Sin embargo, un pequeño quejido llamó su atención, no provenía de la misma celda sino del frente. No le hubiese dado importancia -parecía común en un lugar lleno de mendigos a quienes les privaron de su libertad-, pero aquel quejido salió demasiado delicado y lastimero. Al detallar la celda de enfrente se encontró con un pequeño cuerpo hecho un ovillo en el rincón del lugar, pensaría que era un hombre escuálido o desnutrido, aunque el par de protuberancias frente al pecho le decían lo contrario. Enarcó una ceja sin comprender. Uno de sus nuevos compañeros pareció darse cuenta de su pregunta mental.

—Sí, es una mujer.

El nuevo reo alternó su mirada del sujeto a su lado, al _ovillo_ del otro lado de la reja. ¿Una mujer? No le extrañaba que esos sujetos tuvieran mujeres como presas, pero pensaba que las tenían de sirvientas o esclavas, no esperó que alguna la mantuvieran encerrada en ese podrido agujero.

—¿Qué hizo? —preguntó curioso.

—No estoy muy seguro, creo que mató a alguien. Nadie lo sabe, casi nunca habla.

Ante la mención del "delito" el cuerpo del otro lado de la celda sufrió un estremecimiento. Ella giró levemente la cabeza hacia el par de hombres, causando un ligero brinco de asombro en el nuevo, al notar el color tenue de unos ojos claros. Su aspecto era lamentable; con ropas desgastadas, el cabello en tono marrón por tanta suciedad y el rostro cubierto de manchas de mugre. Y aún de esa manera, el sujeto pensó que la mujer seguía siendo bonita. La presa desvió la mirada al notar el escrutinio del hombre.

—Yo lo mate —susurró bajito mientras tapaba su cara con ambas manos.

Lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. No evitando recordar su pasado. Aquel día, aquel día que no se arrepentía.

…

_"La fría tarde de otoño contagiaba los alrededores. El sonido de sus pasos presurosos resonaba por el silencioso bosque, siendo interrumpido por el fuerte eco de algunos gritos y voces. Entre la espesa hilera de arboles corría sin mirar atrás, su capa negra se rasgó con algunas ramas pero no importó, con ésta lograba camuflarse y perder a los sujetos que le iban pisando los talones. Una nueva ráfaga de viento helado la azotó, provocando que aferrara con mayor fuerza a su pecho, el pequeño bulto sollozante que llevaba entre los brazos. _

_Cayó sobre las hojarascas, amortiguando la caída con sus codos y antebrazos para no hacerle daño al bebé que seguía llorando. Si continuaba de esa manera el llanto del pequeño delataría su posición. Destapó la cobijita de color rojo, colocando una de sus manos sobre la cabecita ejerciendo un poco de chakra para dormirlo. Parecía tan indefenso. No obstante su rato de quietud fue roto por el sonido más cercano de gritos. Miró hacia todos lados, detallando los arboles con amplias raíces, arbustos espesos, los huecos que los animales ocupaban como madriguera, y más adelante un claro de luz. Volvió a bajar la mirada para toparse con la cara durmiente del niño y después observó adelante. Sabía que cruzando ese claro era el fin del camino. Apretó sus puños con fuerza. Lo había decidido, esa sería su última carta. _

_._

_Junto a sus hombres, Sasori no perdía la pista de la mujer, guiándose por el agudo sonido de los llantos del niño. Sin embargo estos cesaron desubicándolos por un segundo, pero no tardó para identificar que el área del bosque terminada. No fue difícil acorralar a la traidora, quien seguía corriendo al claro de luz. Pronto acabaría su caza._

_Ella llegó al filo del acantilado, con todos los hombres a su espalda, detuvo sus pasos antes de ver abajo, definiendo una línea que determinaba el rio. Apretó con más fuerza el pequeño bulto contra su pecho._

_«Perdónenme»_

_Pensó antes de dar la media vuelta y quedar de frente a sus agresores. Con los pies al filo del barranco tiró algunas piedrecillas que se desprendían de la superficie debido a su peso. Respiró hondo, clavando sus ojos verdes en los orbes miel del pelirrojo._

—_Nos vemos en el infierno. A dónde me llevare a este maldito niño._

_Sonrió de medio lado antes de impulsarse hacia atrás con gran velocidad, sin dejarle oportunidad a los demás para detenerla. Ellos quedaron perplejos al observar la aventurada acción de la mujer. Sasori corrió hasta el despeñadero, frunciendo el ceño al ver como el cuerpo caía sobre el agua del rio. Podría estar muerta, existía una gran posibilidad. Pero vivos o muertos, recuperaría ambos cuerpos._

—_¡Quiero que todos la busquen ahí abajo!_

_Los hombres asintieron ante la voz furiosa del bermejo. Inquiriendo alguna vía para acceder al fondo del precipicio._

_Tres días. Tres días tardaron para encontrarla, y para su desgracia; viva._

_La hallaron tirada varios metros rio abajo, aferrada a la orilla por culpa del tronco de un árbol que le impidió ir más allá. Durante todo el trayecto del bosque a la fortaleza de sus captores, sostuvo con fuerza la mitad de la frazada roja sin el bebé. Cuando llegaron, lo primero que hicieron fue llevarla delante del señor del lugar._

—_¡Yo lo mate, y me alegro mucho! —gritó con fuerza al estar frente a un imponente hombre._

—_No digas tonterías, mujer. ¿En dónde está?_

_La voz del dueño retumbó por toda la habitación. Ella sintió miedo, pero no se amedrentó. Alzó la mirada dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios._

—_¡La fuerza del rio se lo llevó! ¡Y me da mucho gusto que esté muerto!_

_El moreno sonrió de lado al ver la determinación en las facciones de la mujer, intentaba parecer fuerte pero los latidos de su corazón acelerado la delataban. Caminó hasta ella quedando al frente. Las cadenas que la tenían sujetada no le permitieron moverse._

—_Sabes, podría matarte en éste momento —levantó su mano aferrándola al cuello delgado, apretándolo con fuerza y alzándola ligeramente del suelo. Ella intentó zafarse sin esfuerzo. Un segundo después la soltó—, pero soy tan benevolente que te dejare con vida hasta el día que lo encuentre. Y ver tu cara de sufrimiento. _

—_Nunca lo encontraras, está muerto —pronunció con dificultad tosiendo con fuerza._

_Él negó, indicando con una seña a los guardias para que la llevaran a los calabozos._

—_No lo aceptaré hasta ver su pequeño cuerpo inerte, Sakura. _

…

_Una semana después encontraron al pequeño junto a la otra mitad de la tela roja que le cubría, pero…_muerto._ Y ella siguió encerrada en el mismo lugar._

…

Haruno limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, ensuciando más su rostro por la mugre. Los ojos violetas del hombre volvieron a mirarla, le parecía angustiada, no peligrosa ni desquiciada, posiblemente era su manera de soportar aquel cargo de conciencia. Él no se consideraba un buen samaritano ni protector de nadie, la vida le había enseñado a sobrevivir como fuera, pero algo en esa mujer le decía que debía ayudarla, tal vez porque le recordaba a su antigua compañera -la última vez que la vio-. Suspiró frustrado antes de levantare y acercarse hasta los barrotes.

—¡Hey, tú! ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella lo miró sin responder, nadie antes le había hablado. Cuando decían que era una asesina todos le huían. El peliblanco era extraño.

—Yo me llamo, Hozuki Suigetsu —continuó hablando—. ¿Quieres salir de aquí?

Tanto Haruno como los otros hombres presos lo miraron con incredulidad. Suigetsu sonrió con esos dientes afilados.

—Desde un principio no pensaba quedarme en éste lugar. ¿Y ustedes que dicen? —preguntó a los demás.

Los dos sujetos negaron.

—No queremos tener problemas, si nos atrapan sería peor.

Hozuki bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Son unos cobardes, pero si quieren pudrirse en este lugar, quédense. Yo me largo. Oye tú, ¿quieres venir?

Volvió a preguntarle, y para sorpresa de los demás, ella se levantó.

—Sí, quiero salir —no le importaba que fuera un desconocido. Si la sacaba de ahí, ella lo seguiría. Necesitaba salir y enmendar su error—. Y no soy "tú", me llamo Sakura.

—Bien, Sakura, prepárate porque pronto nos largaremos de este agujero.

Ella asintió.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió un poco de paz en su atormentado corazón.

.

_**Continuara…**_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pues después de pensármelo, me decidí por seguir con el mismo nick XD (lo había cambiado, pero me gusta mucho y no quiero cambiar u.u), pero pasando al fic…**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Por qué Sakura mató al bebé? Creo que aunque suene a spoiler ya tienen una idea de quién era, y creo que ya siento sus miradas acusadoras por ese detalle, pero bueno muchas preguntas y aún seguirán mas XD, por ahora espero que les haya gustado n.n**_

_**Y como siempre, y esta vez aprovechando para contestar sus comentarios, decidí agradecerles respondiendo, así que muchas gracias **__a__**: Shinji:**__ ya se descubrió la identidad de la rubia XD, __**Zanzamaru: **__muchas gracias por el doble comentario, aquí y en AY, claro que se te kiere y aprecia n.n , __**Haruko0:**__ gracias, __**Breyito-Black-Lupin:**__ no se dieron que cuenta que era hombre porque los encantos de Deidara engañan a cualquiera XD, __**Susana Mode:**__ todo a su debido tiempo jejeje, __**Ang97: **__no es que quiera poner tenso a nadie (bueno, tal vez un poco XD), __**shameblack:**__ mmm, pues tu duda de "eso" (aunque será spoiler), pues si tiene que ver con un renacuajo XD, ojala y no te moleste y sigas leyendo u.u, es parte importante de la trama, y por lo de Hinata, pues para ella también tengo un papel importante y un tanto loco (?) pero eso será más adelante jejeje, __**azdy:**__ gracias a ti por leer n.n, __**jennita:**__ como digo, todo con paciencia XD, __**Leyra Bennet:**__ gracias por comentar en los tres capis, y pues sí, las hare sufrir un poco mas muajajaj XD, __**Nelira:**__ todo a su tiempo, __**Camila-sama:**__ por favor no mueras XD, que bueno que te gustó y espero que este también n.n, __**Saku-Aya**__: pues sí, la verdad es que si respondiera seria spoiler, así que esto ira con calma XD y __**Kaii-chn**__: gracias a ti :3_

_**Ya saben, cualquier error me avisan n.n**_

_**Nos vemos, y como siempre cuídense mucho!**_

_**Y para terminar, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
